O Mundo Visto Através de Olhos Vermelhos
by Tenko Kitsune
Summary: O futuro de Tenko era promissor: um bom casamento com um nobre cavaleiro, um castelo, fortuna, servos e tudo mais que uma dama de alta linhagem poderia querer. Mas para ela, não era o bastante.
1. O Cavaleiro e sua Dama

Bom, pra começar, vou me apresentar. Sou uma jogadora do bRO Chaos, e comecei a escrever esse fanfic há mais ou menos um ano. Começou como uma história descompromissada, que escrevia apenas por diversão. Apenas um _background _para minha personagem. Mas a medida que fui escrevendo, acabei me envolvendo mais e mais com a história. Acabou virando uma "semi-autobiografia", misturando ficção pura com algumas pequenas passagens da vida real. Hoje, com mais de 100 páginas, o fanfic chega a ser mais importante para mim que o próprio jogo.

Espero que gostem da história de Tenko Kitsune, uma mulher orgulhosa e impetuosa, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente sensível e emotiva. Uma mulher como muitas outras.

**  
**

**O MUNDO VISTO ATRAVÉS DE OLHOS VERMELHOS**

**  
**

CAPÍTULO 1 - O CAVALEIRO E SUA DAMA

Lucius pisou triunfante para fora do centro de treinamento. Seu pai o aguardava do lado de fora. O aprendiz se aproximou de seu progenitor, e este lhe entregou uma lâmina simples, mas afiada e cuidadosamente reforçada com fracon até quase seu limite, poções, armadura, escudo e um gordo e tilintante saco de zeny. Depois disso, o filho despediu-se do pai e correu para a pradaria verde ao sul de Prontera, até sumir de vista.

O jovem Lucius havia se tornado aprendiz havia menos de uma hora, mas já era forte. Seu treinamento já havia começado há muito tempo. Ele era um jovem forte, troncudo e cheio de vitalidade. Seus cabelos escuros e lisos refletiam um tom azulado, e fiapos de barba começavam a despontar no seu queixo. Seu rosto era anguloso, o nariz imponente e a boca fina. Sobrancelhas grossas e negras emolduravam olhos castanho-escuro. Era alto e musculoso, e sorria bravamente enquanto, sem dificuldades, testava em Porings e Fabres as habilidades aprendidas no castelo de sua família.

O pai de Lucius era um nobre cavaleiro de cabelos grisalhos, e sua mãe era uma bela e delicada dama. Seus avós também eram bravos cavaleiros e damas prendadas, assim como seus bisavós, trisavôs e tataravôs. Lucius fora treinado para se tornar um cavaleiro também. Seu treinamento começou no dia em que ele teve força para segurar uma espada. Fora treinado tanto fisicamente quanto moralmente, e havia aprendido a ser rígido, sério e honrado.  
Poucos dias depois de sair de casa, o jovem aprendiz se tornou um espadachim. O teste não foi difícil, ele estava preparado. Sua família mandou para ele, via Kafra, uma bela coleção de espadas e escudos. E outro saco gordo de zeny.

Lucius aprendeu a usar a espada de uma mão, a concentrar sua força em um único golpe, a abaixar a defesa do inimigo, a relaxar os músculos para se recuperar mais rápido de ferimentos e a suportar a dor. Até que chegou o dia de se tornar um cavaleiro.  
A família inteira esperava Lucius na saída do teste. Quando ele terminou, seu pai o presenteou com um belo e fogoso PecoPeco amarelado, tão cheio de vitalidade e força quanto o próprio Lucius. E assim, o jovem aprendiz se tornou Sir Lucius Renard, o mais jovem herdeiro de uma antiga dinastia. E foi re-integrado à sua família, passando a residir outra vez no castelo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A música era boa, e a bebida e comida melhores ainda. O baile estava maravilhoso. Sir Lucius Renard estava sentado à mesa com seus amigos. Eram todos cavaleiros experientes e fortes.

Lucius estava belo em seus trajes de gala. Os cabelos negros refletindo um azul intenso à luz dos lustres de cristal, a barba bem cuidada emoldurando um sorriso viril, a armadura polida e a capa lavada. A bela espada pendendo de sua cintura era mais um enfeite que uma arma, já que o cavaleiro praticamente só usava a lança em batalha. Lucius ria e bebia.

Os bardos começaram a tocar uma música que convidava os nobres cavaleiros à dança. Os bravos começaram quase imediatamente a se levantar de suas mesas e cortejar belas damas em vestidos de festa, que riam e cochichavam entre si cada vez que um cavaleiro estendia a mão a uma delas.

Lucius sondou um pouco o ambiente, até seus olhos se fixarem em uma dama no fundo da sala, sentada ao lado de uma corte de servos. Lucius cutucou seu pai, pedindo informações sobre a bela mulher, sem tirar os olhos dela. Seu pai respondeu que aquela era Lady Irina, e isso era tudo que ele sabia. A nobre dama havia acabado de chegar à cidade.

Era uma mulher peculiar. Seu rosto era delicado e bem-feito, emoldurado por cabelos de um louro muito claro, quase branco. Eram bem-tratados e caiam em cachos ondulados sobre seus ombros. A pele era muito clara, contrastando com o vestido negro. Seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos sorriam delicadamente para Lucius. Mas o maior destaque eram seus olhos.

Eram olhos vermelho-sangue, brilhantes, ferozes. Havia algo sobre-humano naqueles olhos. Eles fixavam diretamente os olhos castanhos do cavaleiro, e o chamavam insistentemente. Lucius prontamente atendeu ao chamado.

Não muito tempo depois, os sinos da catedral de prontera anunciavam o casamento de Sir Lucius Renard com Lady Irina.  
A família inteira do cavaleiro compareceu ao casamento. Mas a dama trouxe apenas um séquito de servos.

----------------------------------------------------------------

O casamento era próspero e o casal era feliz. Os servos de Irina passaram a trabalhar no castelo, e eram mais prestativos que qualquer outro servo. A dama mantinha dois deles especialmente próximos. Um garoto delicado, pálido, de aparência frágil. Seu nome era Reiko, e ele tinha cabelos castanho-dourado muito claros que caiam sobre seu rosto, e olhos azul-celeste. Reiko arrumava e limpava o quarto e as posses pessoais da sua senhora. O outro servo, Byakko, tinha a mesma pele clara e os mesmos olhos azuis de Reiko, mas era forte e musculoso. Seus cabelos eram louros e caiam em um rabo de cavalo sobre suas costas. Byakko cuidava do pequeno jardim de sua senhora, e entregava mensagens. Os dois aceitavam ordens dela, e apenas dela.  
Muitos dos nobres do palácio olhavam com desconfiança para Irina e seus dois servos, mas Lucius a amava perdidamente, e era muito feliz ao lado de sua dama. E assim se passaram alguns anos.

O esperado choro de criança finalmente irrompeu no quarto de Lady Irina Renard. O ansioso Lucius entrou no quarto assim que lhe foi permitido. Era uma linda menininha. Sua pele era pouco mais escura que a da mãe, tinha as sobrancelhas expressivas e o rosto anguloso do pai. Seus cabelos, mistura do negro-azulado com o prateado, saíram de um tom prata-azulado, que lembrava a cor do luar. Os olhos eram vermelho-sangue, ferozes, perfurantes, idênticos aos da mãe. Era uma criança bonita e saudável. Seu nome, disse Irina, seria Tenko.


	2. Desonra para sua Família

CAPÍTULO 2 - DESONRA PARA SUA FAMÍLIA

Logo que nasceu, Tenko teve tudo do bom e do melhor. Tinha servas, tinha bons vestidos de tecido fino, tinha mestres para ensiná-la a se portar como uma dama. Mas ela não se interessava por servas, nem por vestidos, e muito menos por aulas de postura, bordado e etiqueta.  
Quando tinha cinco anos, Tenko ganhou um irmão. Caifás era seu nome. Ele era troncudo e forte como o pai, tinha cabelos muito claros e olhos que puxavam mais para o castanho do pai que para o vermelho da mãe. Como todos os homens da família, Caifás foi treinado para ser um bravo cavaleiro. Mas o jovem Caifás tinha tanto interesse na cavalaria quanto Tenko em vestidos de seda. Ele brandia a espada como se fosse um pedaço de pau, não se dava bem com escudos grandes e definitivamente era incapaz de arriar e muito menos de montar um PecoPeco.

Lucius se remoia de vergonha. Veladamente, os outros nobres se riam da desgraça do cavaleiro, com dois filhos tão fora do comum. Sua esposa também, a bela Irina, não parecia se importar se Tenko sentava de pernas abertas ou se Caifás caía do Peco. Mas a maior preocupação de Lucius, a que mais o incomodava intimamente, era não ter um bom guerreiro na família.   
Se o cavaleiro não fosse tão ligado às suas antiquadas tradições, se tivesse prestado mais atenção, talvez o final dessa história fosse outro. Mas Lucius era antiquado e retrógrado, e não chegou a perceber que o sangue guerreiro da família não estava no filho. Estava na filha.  
Aos 10 anos Tenko afanou de um dos guardas do palácio a chave do baú de armas do castelo. O guarda estava bêbado, mas mesmo que não estivesse, Tenko era silenciosa e tinha mãos leves.

Desde então, todas as noites a garota abria silenciosamente o baú de armas, tirava uma de sua escolha e corria para a floresta. Tenko experimentou lanças (pesadas e lentas demais para meu gosto), espadas de duas mãos (difíceis de controlar), machados (lentos e grosseiros, não gostei), espadas de uma mão (estas são boas, mas um pouco lentas), e por ultimo descobriu as adagas. Mais leves e fáceis de manusear que as espadas, as adagas eram as armas preferidas da filha de Lucius nos seus treinos proibidos. Tomou especial gosto por uma bela Main Gauche de cabo trabalhado e lâmina nove vezes reforçada com fracon. Não resistiu e tomou-a para si, escondendo a preciosa arma em uma gaveta do seu quarto.

E assim os anos se passaram. Tenko estava cada vez mais forte, e estava se tornando esguia e suas curvas despontando. Seu rosto havia se tornado mais anguloso com a idade. Os sedosos e ondulados cabelos cor-de-luar ela mantinha sempre soltos, caindo sobre os ombros até o meio de suas costas. Os olhos se tornaram mais agudos e penetrantes. E ela havia se tornado um bom projeto de guerreira. Com uma diferença marcante em relação aos seus familiares: Tenko preferia a velocidade e a esquiva a suportar todos os golpes. Assim, também se tornou veloz, tanto para se desviar quanto para bater.  
Seu irmão por outro lado, apesar de estar se tornando forte e resistente, não mostrava aptidão nenhuma para a cavalaria. E Lucius, ainda cego pelas antigas tradições, não percebia o progresso da filha. E assim se passaram mais alguns anos.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Começou com um cozinheiro. Ele foi visto andando descoordenadamente pelo castelo, murmurando coisas sem sentido. Ignorava as pessoas a sua volta, não respondia mais quando seu nome era chamado e seus olhos estavam sempre muito abertos e vidrados. Estava empalidecendo e emagrecendo a olhos vistos.

Os melhores médicos de toda Rune-Midgard vieram ver o rapaz, mas não puderam descobrir qual era a razão de sua estranha condição. Enquanto o cozinheiro era tratado pelos médicos, apareceu um jardineiro nas mesmas condições. E depois um copeiro, e um tratador de Pecos. Os quatro homens foram postos em quarentena para impedir contaminação, mas já era tarde. Logo os guardas também apresentavam sintomas da estranha doença. E quando os médicos concluíram que apenas homens eram afetados, uma arrumadeira apareceu jogada nas escadarias do castelo, babando e dizendo palavras desconexas.

Os médicos corriam de um lado pro outro, atordoados, sem saber o que fazer. Tratamentos tradicionais para loucura não funcionavam. Tentaram tratamentos alternativos criados pelos sábios de Juno, mas nada adiantava. O cozinheiro faleceu durante a madrugada. Os empregados estavam todos em alvoroço, desesperados e com medo uns dos outros. Uma semana depois, o tratador de Pecos faleceu também. O caos tomou o palácio. Médicos corriam de um lado para o outro, empregados não queriam trabalhar com medo de contaminação, guardas se recusavam a ficar de sentinela com medo que o ar da noite os fizesse adoecer. No palácio inteiro parecia haver apenas três pessoas que não estavam em polvorosa: Reiko, Byakko e Lady Irina Renard. Os três riam a toa, despreocupados. Irina parecia a mais alegre de todos, andando despreocupada pelo palácio, sorrindo.  
Um mês depois, um dos médicos adoeceu também. Os restantes desistiram de tentar curar a doença e saíram do castelo o mais rápido que puderam.

Lucius estava muito contrariado. As veias do seu pescoço pulsavam no esforço de encontrar uma solução para o problema. Depois de muito esforço mental, concluiu que se o problema não era de ordem física, era de ordem espiritual. Chamou dois especialistas no assunto.  
O primeiro era um sacerdote exorcista magro e com jeito sério. O outro era um monge espiritualista parrudo e mal humorado. Os dois trouxeram rosários, água benta, gemas azuis e outros artefatos do tipo.  
Logo que entraram no castelo, acusaram a presença de espíritos malignos, e a visão dos doentes só confirmou o pressentimento.  
Como guiados pelo faro, os dois exorcistas andavam pelo castelo procurando algo fora do comum. Abriam todas as portas, todos os armários e todas as gavetas, jogando roupas pelo chão, desarrumando camas, em suma, fazendo uma tremenda bagunça. De tempos em tempos o sacerdote supunha que o fogão da cozinha ou o tapete da sala estavam possuídos, e começava a invocar magias divinas enlouquecido, terminando com um teatral Magnus Exorcismus em cima do pobre tapete. Mas pior ainda era quando o monge pensava ter visto um quadro antigo mover os olhos, e disparava sem demora uma esfera espiritual em cima dele, abrindo um rombo na parede.  
Quando Lucius já estava vermelho de raiva e prestes a mandar os dois saírem da casa dele e nunca mais aparecerem, o sacerdote disse sentir uma forte presença demoníaca atrás de uma porta. Ele se aproximou da porta em questão, acompanhado pelo monge e por Lucius. Lentamente, silenciosamente, forçou a maçaneta. Estava trancada.  
Acenou com a cabeça para o monge, que socou a porta com força. Nenhum dano causado. A porta estava selada. Resolveram tomar medidas drásticas.

O sacerdote abençoou o monge, enquanto este invocava esferas espirituais. O berro de "PUNHO SUPREMO DE ASURA!!" ecoou no castelo inteiro. A porta caiu.  
Atrás dela, os três homens encontraram Irina. Na cama. Com um soldado.

Antes do por do sol, Irina havia desaparecido do castelo. Não levou nenhum pertence. Reiko e Byakko também desapareceram do mesmo jeito. Não levaram Pecos nem deixaram pegadas que pudessem ser seguidas.

Estranhamente, depois da partida dos três, não houve mais casos de doença no castelo dos Renard.


	3. Rebelde

CAPÍTULO 3 - REBELDE

---------------------------

Durante a crise, as únicas pessoas tranquilas eram Irina, Reiko e Byakko. Mas havia uma quarta pessoa tranquila, que se esforçava para não atrair olhares. Tenko.

A tal doença não a assustava. De algum modo, ela entendia o que estava acontecendo e sabia que não seria atingida. Tenko se mostrava calma e pacífica, como uma dama deve ser. Mas na calada da noite, a garota pegava sua adaga e sorrateiramente fugia para a floresta. Com o tempo, vendo que seu pai tinha assuntos mais importantes para cuidar e não se importava se ela se portava como uma dama ou não, Tenko começou a ficar mais ousada. Saía do castelo antes do por do sol, e voltava depois do amanhecer. Estava se tornando arisca, ágil, forte. Mais forte do que grande parte dos aprendizes de cavaleiro do castelo.  
E além disso, ela começou a desenvolver algumas habilidades politicamente incorretas, mas inegavelmente úteis. De tanto fugir do castelo, Tenko havia se tornado silenciosa no andar, e sabia se esconder rapidamente e sem deixar vestígios. E essa habilidade levou a uma outra, que também foi bastante útil para a jovem rebelde.

Foi numa noite em que um dos guardas adoeceu. Com o rebuliço, a porta dos aposentos do rapaz foi deixada destrancada. Foi a deixa para Tenko se esgueirar como uma gata para dentro do quarto vazio. Ela abriu o baú do guarda lentamente, para evitar que as dobradiças rangessem. Tão devagar que pareceu uma eternidade o tempo que a tampa levou para se levantar. Tenko apanhou uma vembrassa, e tão lentamente quanto antes fechou a tampa do baú. Depois, voltou rapidamente para seu próprio quarto. Com a sua Main Gauche, cortou as costuras do colchão, arrancou parte do enchimento e introduziu o escudo dentro do acolchoado, virando a parte aberta para baixo, para que ninguém a notasse.

A partir deste dia, Tenko passou a visitar regularmente os aposentos dos guardas. Furtou uma túnica de um guarda franzino, que transportou até seu quarto amarrada nas suas pernas, por baixo da saia larga do vestido. Furtou uma capa de viagem de outro guarda, e os resistentes sapatos de couro de outro. O colchão de Tenko cada dia era menos colchão e mais equipamento. Havia se tornado desconfortável para dormir, o que deixava a garota sonolenta e mau-humorada.

Quando ja tinha tudo o que queria dos guardas, Tenko resolveu se ajudar financeiramente. Não seria fácil, ela pensou. Mas tinha seus planos, e precisava de dinheiro. Então uma noite, a garota escalou o muro de fora do castelo. Saltou do lado de dentro, caindo com um som macio e quase imperceptível. Correu até a sala do tesouro. Encontrou apenas um guarda, que dormia pesadamente. Roncava, e um fio brilhante de baba escorria pelo canto de sua boca. Cheirava fortemente a álcool. Tenko bufou com desprezo, abriu um dos baús e encheu um pequeno saco de couro com alguns punhados de moedas. "O suficiente", ela pensou. Prendeu o saco entre os dentes e escalou de volta o muro. Quando se preparava para saltar, o guarda roncou alto e se mexeu, batendo a manopla de ferro no escudo e produzindo um som alto de gongo. Tenko se assustou e errou o salto, caindo de mau jeito. A jovem aterrisou com um baque surdo, segurando o impacto todo nos joelhos. Não pode evitar um gemido de dor. O saco de Zeny caiu no chão com um som de metal tilintando. Tenko sentou no chão e começou a massagear os joelhos doloridos. Quando ouviu o som da corneta de um guarda cortar o silêncio da noite. Ainda sentindo a dor da queda e ralhando com si mesma por ter feito tanto barulho, Tenko pegou o saco de couro e saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia em direção à floresta escura.

Lucius não conseguia dormir. Mal havia assimilado a traição e fuga de Lady Irina, lhe vinham agora com um caso de roubo na sala do tesouro. O cavaleiro andava de um lado para outro no salão do castelo, com a testa franzida, contemplando os retratos de seus ancestrais. "O que eles fariam no meu lugar?", Lucius se perguntava. Desesperado, resolveu tomar medidas drásticas.   
Mandou colocar um arqueiro muito destro em cada uma das torres do castelo, e que atirassem em qualquer suspeito. Mandou seus guardas caçarem e revistarem todos os possíveis gatunos, arruaceiros e ladrões de qualquer espécie que estivessem nas redondezas.  
Aumentou a carga dos treinos do pequeno Caifás, incluindo agora exercícios que seriam monitorados por ele, Lucius Renard em pessoa.  
E quanto a Tenko? Bem, Lucius não entendia de mulheres. A garota estava cada vez mais rebelde. Não comparecia mais às aulas de bordado e etiqueta, dormia o dia inteiro, não cortejava as visitas. Vivia olhando para os guardas do palácio com ar de profundo desprezo, o que os incomodava terrivelmente. Não parecia se importar com o sumiço da mãe e de seus dois servos, como se de algum modo ja soubesse o que aconteceria.  
Para Lucius, só havia uma maneira de aquietar uma mulher rebelde. Decidiu que era hora de Tenko se casar.

O baile era um dos maiores que o castelo ja havia visto. Bardos tocavam seus instrumentos ininterruptamente. O salão do castelo Renard estava lindamente decorado, com todos os enfeites polidos, tapetes batidos, almofadas lavadas e chão encerado. Havia muita comida e muita bebida.   
Tenko não gostava de festas, e preferia mil vezes fugir para a floresta. Mas a segurança estava reforçada, então resolveu não arriscar. Sentou-se à sua escrivaninha e colocou uma folha de pergaminho em branco à sua frente. Tenko havia recentemente tomado gosto pela arte do desenho, já que raramente conseguia escapar do castelo. Mergulhou sua pena em um tinteiro e começou a arranhar displicentemente o papel. Quando uma criada entrou no quarto.

"Lady Tenko, venha se arrumar para o baile. Seu banho já está preparado."

Tenko ignorou-a.

"Lady Ten..."

Tenko virou o pescoço para trás e cravou os olhos furiosos na criada.

"Me deixa em paz, diabo de criada!"

A pobre serva recuou dois passos para trás e falou de novo, com voz trêmula:

"Teu pai faz questão da tua presença neste baile, Lady Tenko..."

Tenko rosnou irritada. Enfiou a pena de volta no tinteiro, espirrando tinta. Bufou com raiva e se levantou. Acompanhou a criada até o local de seu banho.  
A garota foi imergida em água limpa e esfregada com ervas perfumadas até sua pele ficar vermelha. Seus cabelos foram lavados e cuidadosamente desembaraçados. Suas unhas aparadas e pintadas. Foi vestida com belos trajes de gala, maquiada e seus cabelos presos de maneira elegante. Depois, se dirigiu ao salão, onde encontrou seu pai conversando animadamente com um jovem cavaleiro.  
Tenko analisou cuidadosamente o cavaleiro. Ele era alto e magro, de membros finos e compridos. Seu rosto era fino também, tinha o nariz reto e grande. Olhos azul-profundo caídos como se estivessem escorrendo de seu rosto. Sobrancelhas finas demais. Os cabelos negros e longos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo que ia até o meio das costas. Eram muito lisos e tinham aparência de mal-lavados. A boca era grande, não combinava com aquele rosto fino. Ele carregava às costas uma espada de duas mãos, e sorria de canto de boca. Tenko imediatamente antipatizou com o rapaz. Ele olhava pra ela com gula.

"Ahhh, Sir Primus, esta é minha filha, Tenko!"

Lucius Renard a indicou, sorrindo.  
Durante a festa inteira, Tenko foi perseguida pelo jovem cavaleiro. Sir Secousse Primus era seu nome, ele havia nascido em Izlude, blá, blá, blá... Tenko não aguentava mais a conversa monótona e superficial daquele homem, mas ele a perseguia por todos os cantos. A garota ja estava ficando tonta com aquele zumbido constante em seus ouvidos, e apenas andava aleatoriamente pelo salão. Mas o irritante cavaleiro não a deixava.

Quando deu por si, Tenko não estava mais no salão. Estava em um dos corredores vazios do castelo. Mudou de direção para voltar ao salão, mas Primus bloqueou seu caminho. Então, subitamente, o cavaleiro empurrou-a contra a parede e a beijou. Segurava-a com força, prendendo seus braços ao longo do corpo e impedindo-a de empurrá-lo. Com a mão livre, agarrou um dos seios da jovem. Esfregava seu corpo no dela, apertando-a com mais força cada vez que ela tentava se soltar.   
Tenko sentia o cheiro de suor do cavaleiro. Sua barba malfeita a arranhava e seu hálito desagradável lhe dava âncias. Toda aquela situação a deixava terrivelmente enojada. O cavaleiro começou a deslizar para baixo a mão que prendia os braços da garota, tocando-a sem nenhum pudor.

Apesar do mal-estar que sentia, Tenko percebeu a oportunidade. Enlaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz, passando os dedos pelos cabelos oleosos. Primus, sentindo-se seguro, apoiou uma das mãos na parede.  
Imediatamente Tenko enterrou os dentes na língua do cavaleiro, enquanto ao mesmo tempo seu joelho subiu velozmente, atingindo-o com força entre as pernas. Primus urrou de dor e soltou a garota, encolhendo-se no chão em posição fetal.  
Tenko correu de volta aos seus aposentos, ainda enojada. Aquilo ja havia passado dos limites. Não iria suportar aquilo por mais tempo.  
Chegando no seu quarto, Tenko abriu sua gaveta e retirou a Main Gauche. Arrancou-a da bainha e abriu as costuras do colchão da cama. Rasgou com a lâmina o seu belo vestido, para removê-lo mais rápido, e o substituiu pela indumentária roubada dos guardas. Jogou ao ombro uma bolsa de couro contendo o saco de Zeny, alguns rolos de pergaminho, pena e tinta. Ao cinto prendeu a Main Gauche.  
Saiu correndo de seu quarto, largando para trás o vestido e o colchão estraçalhados. Enquanto descia as escadarias que levavam ao andar térreo, Tenko soltou os cabelos, que caíram como uma cortina prateada sobre seus ombros. Sempre odiou cabelos presos.  
Saiu pela porta da cozinha e correu direto para o estábulo. Já podia ouvir o barulho dos guardas do palácio a perseguindo. Abriu a porta do estábulo com um chute. Não havia tempo para selar um peco. Montou à pena em um animal alaranjado, que acordou assustado ao sentir o peso da garota sobre o lombo.

Tenko espetou o animal com a sua Main Gauche. O peco, apavorado, saiu galopando velozmente em direção à floresta. Para o sul, levando consigo a jovem rebelde.


	4. Por Sorte, Talvez

CAPÍTULO 4 - POR SORTE, TALVEZ...

------------------------------------------

Para o azar de Tenko, o animal que ela havia escolhido para montar em sua fuga era um Peco jovem, ainda indomado e muito forte. O pássaro cor de fogo corcoveava e se sacudia, tentando se livrar daquele incômodo peso que tinha nas costas. A garota se agarrava ao pescoço da ave com toda sua força. Nunca tinha aprendido a montar, muito menos em pena, e a única coisa que lhe restava fazer era se agarrar com todas as forças ao PecoPeco, sem chance alguma de controlar sua direção.

Algum tempo depois, Tenko notou que não estava mais nas florestas e campos verdes dos arredores de Prontera, e sim em algum tipo de deserto. Estava exausta, e o frio do deserto enregelava seus dedos, tornando ainda mais dificil se agarrar ao pássaro selvagem. Até que não pode mais resistir. O Peco sacudiu o corpo violentamente, arremessando contra uma parede rochosa a fugitiva, que caiu desacordada.  
Tenko abriu os olhos, mas logo os fechou novamente. O sol brilhava alto no céu. Tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo doía demais.  
-Que ótimo, todo esse trabalho para acabar morta em um deserto!

Pensou a garota. Tentou se levantar outra vez. Sentia uma dor insuportável no ombro esquerdo, e sua cabeça latejava. O deserto agora estava quente e seco, e Tenko sentia sede. Conseguiu sentar na areia, apoiando o peso no braço direito. Abriu os olhos devagar, dando tempo para se acostumarem com a luz. Então olhou ao seu redor.  
Areia por todos os lados, alguns cactos aqui e ali, rochas secas, algumas plantas amareladas que de tão secas cheiravam a folhas de chá. Virou o pescoço dolorido de um lado para outro, massageando-o com a mão direita. Tentou mover o braço esquerdo. Mas ao primeiro movimento, sentiu de novo a dor no ombro. De repente, Tenko sentiu que era observada. Virou para trás e viu uma criatura se aproximando.

Tenko ja havia visto os lobos na floresta perto do castelo de seu pai. Esse animal era definitivamente um lobo. Mas os lobos da floresta tinham pelagem grossa e cinzenta, e só atacavam quando eram provocados. Este tinha pêlos castanho-claro, da cor da areia, e andava diretamente ao seu encontro. Estava muito magro, com as costelas ressaltadas por baixo da pele. Sua grande boca entreaberta, com a língua pendurada entre as presas afiadas. Tentou recuar, mas sentiu outra presença atrás dela. Era outro lobo. Ao lado desse, vinha outro. E atrás deles, mais dois.

A garota se levantou com algum esforço, e firmou sua base no chão, abrindo um pouco as pernas. Era apenas uma menina inexperiente, e estava ferida, mas seu era orgulhosa demais para morrer sem luta. Puxou a Main Gauche e se preparou para o combate. O primeiro lobo saltou sobre ela. Tenko avançou com a lâmina na direção do animal. Mas antes que o movimento se completasse, o lobo caiu no chão com um ganido de dor.

Um jovem de cabelos castanhos havia interceptado o salto do lobo. Ele havia apunhalado a fera pelas costas, derrubando-a no chão. O jovem cravou sua adaga no dorso do animal mais duas vezes, e logo em seguida saltou na direção dos outros quatro. Com um movimento brusco, rasgou a garganta de um dos lobos. Os outros três avançaram para cima dele, mas ele se esquivou facilmente dos três, fato que causou grande admiração em Tenko. Atingia uma das feras com a adaga, enquanto se defendia com o broquel que tinha no braço esquerdo. Matou mais um lobo. Chutou areia nos olhos de um dos dois lobos que restavam. O animal ficou enlouquecido, atacando a esmo. Suas mordidas passavam longe do ágil guerreiro, que aproveitou o tempo para acabar com o quarto lobo. Por fim, saltou para trás do lobo cego e o apunhalou com força entre as omoplatas. Assim, o ultimo lobo caiu. O jovem olhou por um segundo para os animais mortos, e em seguida puxou um lenço do bolso e começou a limpar o sangue da adaga. Virou-se para Tenko, que ainda estava parada, de pé, com a Main Gauche na mão.

-Isso aqui não é lugar para aprendiz! É melhor você voltar logo para Morroc!-, Disse o jovem, sem olhar diretamente para a garota, ainda limpando a adaga ensangüentada.

-Mo...Morroc?-, respondeu a jovem atônita.

-Você se perdeu então?- O rapaz revirou os olhos e bufou. -É por isso que aprendizes me irritam! Estão sempre se perdendo! Vem cá, eu te levo pra Morroc, tô indo pra lá mesmo.

Tenko hesitou. Não sabia se podia confiar naquele homem.

-Tá esperando o quê? Aparecer mais lobo?

Era um bom argumento.

-E guarda essa faquinha miserável!

Tenko irritou-se com este ultimo comentário, mas teve de reconhecer que o rapaz estava certo. E não estava com a mínima vontade de encontrar mais lobos. Guardou a Main Gauche na bainha e começou a seguí-lo.  
Enquanto andavam, começou a observar o jovem. Ele tinha cabelos curtos, castanhos, e olhos da mesma cor. Sua pele morena, de ficar no sol do deserto. Era bem musculoso, e usava uma espécie de jaqueta curta, aberta no peito, junto com uma calça justa.

-Quê você tanto olha? Tá me achando gostoso, né?-, disse o jovem, seguido por uma gargalhada espalhafatosa.

A garota, indignada com tal vulgaridade, respondeu rispidamente:

-Só estava imaginando que tipo de guerreiro usa essas roupas esquisitas...

O jovem gargalhou ainda mais alto.

-Olha, pro que eu sou cada um dá um nome. Mas quem não é do nosso "meio" diz que nós somos "arruaceiros"!

E continuou rindo espalhafatosamente.

Durante a caminhada, Tenko se animou a perguntar mais algumas coisas ao seu estranho salvador. Descobriu que o deserto onde estavam se chamava Sograt, que ficava no extremo sul de Rune-Midgard. O arruaceiro, apesar de grosseiro e um pouco vulgar, não era má pessoa. Quando chegaram aos portões de Morroc, parou e falou:

-Olha, esse lugar é mais fácil pra você treinar, se você quiser. Os bichos aqui são fraquinhos. Tem filhotes de PecoPeco, os Pickys, uns bichinhos chamados Drops que parecem gelatina, e uns insetinhos que se chamam ChonChons.

Tenko agradeceu a gentileza. Para seu primeiro dia fora de casa, teve muita sorte. Pensou em pagar ao rapaz pela ajuda, mas quando estendeu o braço para o saco de moedas, sentiu uma pontada no ombro, e não pode conter um gemido de dor. O arruaceiro percebeu.

-Ei, você tá machucada?

Imediatamente ele se inclinou e para examinar o ombro da garota. E nesse momento, pela primeira vez, seus olhares se cruzaram. O arruaceiro soltou um palavrão ao ver os ferozes olhos vermelhos de Tenko, e recuou um passo para trás. Logo em seguida se desculpou.

-Ahn... foi mal... é que eu nunca tinha visto olhos assim!

Ele olhava fascinado para as íris cor-de-sangue da garota. Tenko também estava surpresa. Nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça que não era normal ter olhos vermelhos, já que ninguém nunca tinha falado nada a respeito disso em sua casa.  
O arruaceiro sacudiu a cabeça com força, várias vezes, como se quisesse se livrar de algum pensamento incômodo. Depois, abriu sua bolsa e entregou para Tenko algumas garrafinhas que continham um líquido vermelho.

-Aqui, bebe algumas dessas que seu braço vai ficar melhor. Se você se machucar durante alguma luta, elas te curam também.

-Agradeço!-, disse Tenko, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, abriu um sorriso. O arruaceiro sorriu também, e depois partiu em direção aos portões de Morroc. Antes de atravessá-los, voltou-se para Tenko e gritou:

-Gostei de você, Olhos Vermelhos! Se precisar de mim, me chamam de Shi no Toge. Pergunte por mim nas ruas de Morroc!   
Sorriu para ela, e em seguida atravessou os portões da cidade.

Tenko bebeu tranquilamente o conteúdo de uma das garrafinhas. Pouco depois, seu ombro parou de doer. Depois, começou a caminhar em direção aos portões da cidade. Procuraria algum lugar para passar a noite hoje, e amanhã recomeçaria seu treino. E também, seria bom matar monstros e pilhar alguma coisa. Seu dinheiro provavelmente só daria para uma noite, já que sentiu sua bolsa ficar bem mais leve depois que encontrou Shi no Toge.


	5. O Destino de uma Fugitiva

CAPÍTULO 5 - O DESTINO DE UMA FUGITIVA

------------------------------------------------------

Morroc: único sinal de civilização incrustado no meio do Deserto de Sograt. Morroc com suas casas de pedra amarelada, suas torres, suas fontes. Seus vendedores de rua, oferecendo todo tipo de mercadoria, suas misteriosas e antigas pirâmides e sua imponente esfinge, que alguns guerreiros se atrevem a desbravar em busca de tesouros e experiência de batalha. Mas, principalmente, Morroc e seus gatunos, ágeis e sorrateiros, sempre em busca de uma oportunidade para tomar emprestada a carteira de algum desavisado. Por tempo indeterminado, claro.  
A cidade de Morroc era, sabidamente, uma fábrica de gatunos. A exótica cidade, com lojas a céu aberto, grande quantidade de construções vazias e abandonadas e maior ainda de estrangeiros incautos, atraídos pela aventura de se meter nos labirintos das pirâmides e da esfinge, era um cenário propício para o aparecimento destes rufiões. Mas não pense que os gatunos de Morroc apenas furtavam e se escondiam. Mestres da esquiva e da luta com adaga,eles não eram adversários desprezíveis em uma luta. Por todos estes motivos, não é acontecimento raro ira à Morroc e voltar sem alguns de seus pertences.

O vento quente e seco do deserto soprava pelas ruas de Morroc. As ruas estavam cheias. Guerreiros voltando da caça, mercadores negociando o que traziam em seus carrinhos, mendigos implorando por alguns zeny. E no meio da multidão de rostos queimados de sol, destacava-se um rosto pálido, coroado por ondas de cabelo cor-de-luar e incrustado de dois olhos vermelho-sangue. Era Tenko.  
A jovem estava totalmente adaptada à vida no deserto. Havia conseguido algum dinheiro caçando monstros nos arredores da cidade. Saía bem cedo pelos portões da cidade, com algumas dezenas de poções vermelhas na bolsa, e voltava carregada de jellopies, felpa, plumas, casca de insetos e outras coisas mais, que negociava com os mercadores que tinham suas lojas nas ruas. Estava agora mais forte e hábil com a adaga, mas por algum motivo sua pele não bronzeava. Tampouco ficava vermelha e descascava, como seria esperado para alguém tão de pele tão clara que ficasse horas debaixo do sol. Misteriosamente, a pele de Tenko permanecia sempre igual.  
Um dia, entrando na cidade para vender seus despojos e almoçar alguma coisa, ouviu alguém chamar por ela.

"Eeeh, Olhos Vermelhos!"

Era Shi no Toge, o Arruaceiro. Tenko e Shi haviam se encontrado mais algumas vezes depois da primeira, e a relação entre os dois era bem amigável. Tanto que Shi havia tentado devolver o dinheiro que havia furtado da garota quando se conheceram, mas ela recusou. "Se me furtou, foi por desatenção minha. É justo que fique com o dinheiro.", respondeu ela. Esta era a lei de Morroc, e Tenko aprendeu rápido.

Shi e Tenko costumavam conversar por horas. Ele mostrava a ela os cantos escondidos na cidade, ensinava sobre monstros e armas, contava histórias de batalhas e aventuras nos sombrios labirintos das pirâmides e da esfinge. Mas naquele dia, Shi tinha um assunto diferente sobre o qual queria conversar. Naquele dia, Shi no Toge falou sobre si mesmo.  
Contou como havia deixado sua casa há alguns anos para se tornar um gatuno e como treinou incansavelmente para ser aceito entre os Arruaceiros do Farol de Comodo.

"Sabe, Olhos Vermelhos, eu queria ser livre. Um "arruaceiro", como aquele povo dos castelos chama a gente, é livre. A gente não se prende a regras, faz o que quer, mas não somos maus como eles pensam. Nós só queremos aproveitar o máximo da vida. Claro, as vezes a gente gosta de um pouco de bagunça, mas não vivemos pra isso. Não somos arruaceiros. Entre nós, usamos mil nomes. Ladinos, Bandidos, Renegados, Rogues... mas arruaceiros não somos. Se nos chamam assim, é por inveja, porque a gente tem coragem de seguir nossa verdadeira vontade."

Tenko ouviu atentamente as palavras do amigo. Shi olhou-a nos olhos e tocou uma de suas mãos.

"Tenko", ele disse, e era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo nome. "Você fugiu da prisão que era sua casa, e se veio parar em Morroc, acho que não foi por acaso. Você é como eu, um espírito livre. E é muito forte. Eu ja te vi lutando, menina, você é mais forte e rápida que muitos desses espadachins almofadinhas que vem aqui pra tentar arranjar dinheiro!"

Tenko sorriu, mas quando ia agradecer o elogio Shi tocou seus lábios, indicando que ficasse em silêncio. E continuou a falar.

"Você é muito forte... mas ficar caçando picky não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. Você pode mais que isso! Você é ágil e leva jeito com a adaga. O que acha de ser minha aprendiz? Quer ser uma gatuna, Tenko?"

A garota ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. Em seus pensamentos, revia seu passado no castelo de seu pai. Lembrou-se de quando se esgueirou nas sombras para afanar equipamento dos soldados. Viu-se de novo pulando o muro para encher sua bolsa de zeny. Mas, principalmente, sentiu seu desejo por liberdade arder ainda mais forte. Chegou à conclusão que não se tornaria uma gatuna. De algum modo, ja era uma. Assim, Tenko se tornou aprendiz de Shi no Toge.

O rogue era um bom mestre. Era rígido na medida certa e sabia ensinar bem. Assim, Tenko se tornou ainda mais ágil, ainda mais hábil com a adaga, e desenvolveu um pouco mais sua ja inerente habilidade para furtos. Seu corpo leve, esguio e flexível facilitava esse tipo de "trabalho". Com o tempo, a aprendiz se tornou capaz de bater uma carteira ou afanar alguma coisa do carrinho de um mercador sem dar qualquer sinal de sua presença. E se por acaso fosse vista, escapava habilmente se esgueirando por espaços apertados, escalando muros e telhados ou simplesmente desaparecendo nas sombras. Logo criou certa fama nas ruas de Morroc. Sua aparência singular contribuía para isso. Mas não era certo reclamar de volta o que foi furtado.Era o jeito de Morroc. E Tenko continuou praticando a arte de tomar emprestado por tempo indeterminado. Por sua astúcia e agilidade, começou a ser chamada de "raposa" tanto entre os mercadores da cidade quanto entre os próprios gatunos. E assim, começou a ser conhecida Como Tenko Kitsune, nome que manteve até o fim de seus dias.

Pouco tempo depois, Tenko Kitsune foi aceita pela Guilda dos Gatunos de Morroc, se tornando oficialmente uma dos seus, e passando a usar seu uniforme. Sob a orientação de seu mestre aprendeu a técnica do ataque duplo com a adaga, se tornou uma verdadeira perita na arte da esquiva e podia desaparecer nas sombras sem deixar vestígios. Shi no Toge estava realmente orgulhoso de sua aprendiz.  
"Tenko, vem cá um instante", disse ele para a garota uma certa noite. Ela se aproximou e ele colocou algo em suas mãos. Era uma adaga. Uma Stiletto, reforçada seis vezes com emveretacon.

"Eu usei essa arma nos meus tempos de gatuno. Acho que agora vai servir muito bem pra você. Bem melhor que essa Main Gauche ridícula que você insiste em continuar usando!"

E riu daquele jeito muito próprio dele, alto e espalhafatosamente. Tenko não se irritou. Havia aprendido a lidar com aquele rapaz, e sabia que aquele ele era bem intencionado, mas nunca perderia uma piada. Tenko passou a usar a Stiletto, mas a Main Gauche está guardada em seu armazém até hoje.

"Bom, vou caçar lá nas Pirâmides, ver se encontro algo que valha algum zeny. Cuide-se, Olhos Vermelhos!"

Shi abraçou a gatuna e beijou seu rosto carinhosamente. Logo depois desapareceu sob o céu noturno de Morroc Na manhã seguinte Tenko percebeu uma aglomeração de gente pouco usual na praça central da cidade. Havia uma forca instalada, e um arauto lia um documento. Algo sobre "arruaceiros insolentes que profanaram a sala do tesouro de um mui nobre castelão". Atrás dele havia pouco mais de uma dúzia de soldados, que carregavam no escudo o brasão da família Renard. Acorrentado junto a eles estava Shi no Toge.  
Nunca os monstros dos arredores de Morroc haviam encontrado adversário que lutasse com tamanha fúria. A Stiletto de Tenko vibrava incansavelmente, e suas roupas estavam manchadas de sangue e lágrimas. Ela era a culpada. E não poderia fazer nada para mudar isso. Ela havia começado uma cadeia de acontecimentos que ela nunca poderia ter previsto. E agora ela remoía amargamente sua culpa, sua impotência e sua raiva.

Passou o dia inteiro aniquilando ferozmente monstro após monstro. Não saqueava os corpos, não limpava o sangue da adaga. Quando por fim não conseguiu mais ficar de pé e se jogou na areia. Estava exausta. As lágrimas haviam secado. Ela só então percebeu todos seus ferimentos. Mas a dor física naquele dia era insignificante. Longo tempo ela passou sentada na areia, mastigando lentamente sua culpa.

Prometeu a si mesma que se tornaria forte o bastante para enfrentar uma situação como aquela no futuro. Até este dia, Tenko Kitsune não voltaria a Morroc.


	6. A Raposa

CAPÍTULO 6 - A RAPOSA

------------------------------

O vento e seco do deserto de Sograt soprava forte naquele dia. Era um vento quente, abrasivo, carregado de poeira e areia, que feria os olhos e a pele dos que viajavam por aquelas terras.

Tenko Kitsune, a Gatuna, caminhava contra o vento naquele dia, o ar quente ferindo seu rosto, a areia entrando em sua boca. Mas ela não se importava. Ainda abalada pela morte de seu mestre, Shi no Toge, a gatuna vagava sem rumo pelo deserto havia um dia e uma noite. No começo costumava puxar sua Stilleto e descontar sua fúria em pequenas criaturas, mas agora já havia desistido disso também. Parava apenas para tomar água de vez em quando. Havia saído de Morroc às pressas, levando apenas o que tinha no corpo, ou seja: sua adaga, algumas poções de cura, um cantil de água, um punhado de zeny e nada mais. Não se desviava de pedras ou arbustos espinhosos, deixava que ferissem suas pernas e pés. Não era importante. Tenko havia prometido a si mesma que se tornaria forte antes de retornar a Morroc, e o deserto era a primeira de suas provações. Por isso, andava sem rumo, sempre em frente, para longe de Morroc. Pelo menos era o que acreditava estar fazendo, já que o vento apagava suas pegadas e não a deixava perceber que estava andando em círculos. E assim, a gatuna continuava andando, e continuaria assim até cair de exaustão.

De repente, parou. À sua frente estava algo que normalmente não se encontra em um deserto. Era uma raposa.  
O animal estava deitado na areia. Seus pêlos eram totalmente brancos, e refletiam a luz do sol, fazendo o animal brilhar e lhe dando uma aparência um pouco fantasmagórica. Seu focinho era delicado. As patas dianteiras grandes e musculosas. A boca entreaberta e a língua pendurada, devido ao calor. Os olhos eram púrpura, e fixavam diretamente os olhos de Tenko.  
Por longo tempo as duas se observaram. A criatura dava a Tenko uma sensação de tranquilidade e paz, além de exercer uma forte atração sobre ela. De repente, o animal se ergueu, sem parar por um segundo de olhar para a gatuna. Repuxou os cantos da boca e abanou a cauda felpuda. A raposa sorria.

Tenko não resistiu e deu alguns passos em direção a ela. O animal se deslocou para longe, mantendo a distância entre os dois. E sorriu para Tenko novamente. Tenko andou de novo em direção à raposa, dessa vez com passos decididos. O animal começou a andar, e Tenko continuava a segui-lo. Andavam num ritmo confortável, sem pressa. O animal fascinava Tenko de tal forma que não poderia deixar de segui-lo. Ela sentia que aquela raposa era mais do que aparentava. Andaram assim por um bom tempo, quando de repente a raposa começou a correr em disparada pelo deserto. Tenko reuniu todas as suas forças restantes e correu atrás dela. Não percebeu quando a areia foi substituída por relva macia, nem que o sol começava a se por a sua esquerda.

Os últimos raios do dia brilhavam no horizonte quando Tenko perdeu a raposa branca de vista. Frustrada, faminta e exausta, a gatuna se deitou no chão, contemplando as estrelas e se perguntando que espécie de instinto louco a tinha levado a seguir um animal por sabe-se lá que distância. Deitou-se de lado quando suas costas começaram a doer, e então finalmente percebeu que deitava não em areia, mas em uma relva macia. Tenko levantou-se de um salto e olhou para os lados. Então ela viu uma grande muralha de pedra, a cerca de cem metros de distância. Acima do enorme portão estava o Brasão Real. Tenko não tinha grande conhecimento sobre o mundo, já que vivera até pouco tempo atrás enclausurada dentro de um castelo, mas sabia que essa cidade era Prontera, a capital de Rune-Midgard, e a cidade natal de seu pai. Sabia que o castelo de sua família estava em algum lugar a noroeste daquele ponto. Entrar em Prontera seria muito atrevimento.

"Parece divertido...", pensou a gatuna, com um sorriso levemente sarcástico no rosto. De qualquer modo, ela precisava comer alguma coisa e dormir decentemente, e poderia aproveitar a oportunidade para conseguir equipamento novo. O seu estava bastante gasto.

Naquela mesma noite, Tenko estava sentada na cama de uma estalagem de Prontera. Se sentia mais confortável depois de uma boa refeição e um banho, mas apesar do corpo exausto, não conseguia dormir. Estava sentada na cama, com as costas apoiadas na parede. Os cabelos ainda úmidos caindo sobre um dos ombros. Rabiscava com sua pena uma pedaço de pergaminho apoiado sobre seus joelhos, usando como prancheta uma bíblia que estava no criado-mudo. Tentava desenhar a raposa que havia visto naquela manhã, mas não conseguia deixar o desenho do jeito que queria. Amassou o pergaminho e jogou no cesto de lixo, substituindo-o por outro em branco e voltando a esboçar a raposa branca. De algum modo, o encontro com aquela criatura havia lhe trazido paz de espírito. Ainda sentia a dor pela morte de seu mestre, mas já tinha forças para não deixar que isso a paralisasse. O jeito tranquilo daquele animal a havia tranquilizado também. Mas ela ainda estava intrigada sobre a sua origem. Tinha o pressentimento de que se não fosse por ele, ela ainda estaria vagando pelo deserto.  
Tenko olhou para o pergaminho. Não gostou do resultado e atirou folha, pena e bíblia para longe. Deitou na cama e logo caiu no sono.

Um par de olhos púrpura observou a estalagem por um tempo. Depois se virou e sumiu na escuridão.


	7. Um Sorriso Cordial

CAPÍTULO 7 - UM SORRISO CORDIAL

----------------------------------------------

Os primeiros raios do sol despontavam por cima das muralhas da cidade de Prontera, anunciando um novo dia, se espalhando pelas ruas da capital de Midgard como se estivessem lavando a escuridão. Os primeiros mercadores já montavam suas lojas na Avenida Sul, para vender suprimentos para os aventureiros madrugadores, que logo cedo atravessavam os portões da cidade em busca de fama, riqueza ou poder.

Tenko grunhiu irritada e escondeu o rosto debaixo das cobertas quando os raios de sol atingiram seu rosto. Se revirou algum tempo na cama e tentou dormir de novo, mas foi impedida pela luz que entrava pela janela e pelo barulho do estaleiro preparando o café da manhã. Chutou para longe as cobertas e saltou para fora da cama. Hoje seria um dia especial. A gatuna ja estava naquela estalagem a cerca de uma semana, se recuperando da sua exaustiva peregrinação pelo deserto. Saiu apenas uma vez, para negocias seus espólios de caça com um vendedor de utilidades, e comprar alguns suprimentos de viagem. Tenko evitava ir para muito longe da estalagem, pois sabia que os guardas da família Renard poderiam estar em qualquer lugar de Prontera. Mas não poderia se esconder para sempre, e nem era essa sua intenção. Além disso, logo não poderia pagar a estadia naquele lugar, e por isso precisava voltar a caçar logo. Então, Tenko decidiu deixar a estalagem naquela manhã e se aventurar mais uma vez pelos campos selvagens de Midgard. Abriu um mapa do país que havia comprado com o vendedor de utilidades e traçou sua rota. Decidiu que sairia de Prontera pelo oeste e seguiria para a cidade de Geffen. Ouvira falar que a Vila dos Orcs era um bom campo de caça e uma boa oportunidade para um aventureiro enriquecer, então decidiu que faria uma parada naquele lugar. Fechou o mapa e guardou-o na bolsa. Lavou o rosto e passou os dedos nos cabelos. Depois se vestiu, à maneira dos gatunos, com seus trajes discretos e leves, que não impediam nenhum movimento de seu corpo, e calçou os sapatos de sola acolchoada, que não faziam barulho nenhum ao andar. Botou a adaga no cinto, desceu as escadas, pagou a conta da estalagem e saiu em direção à rua.

A estalagem ficava numa rua da parte leste da cidade. Tenko pretendia comprar equipamento, então planejava vasculhar o centro da cidade e, mais tarde, a famosa Avenida Sul, a maior área de comércio de Midgard. Mas assim que chegou ao centro, parou estupefata. Nunca tinha visto uma multidão tão grande. Ela nunca havia visitado a parte "popular" de Prontera. Apenas algumas das ruas mais vazias, e ainda assim, dentro de uma carruagem. Agora ela se sentia perdida e abismada entre tanta cores, cheiros e pessoas diferentes. Mercadores, ferreiros e alquimistas em todo lugar, sentados ao lado de seus carrinhos, anunciando seus produtos. Sacerdotes vendendo seus serviços. Mendigos puxando as capas dos passantes, implorando por zeny ou equipamento. Guerreiros de todos os tipos, desde ronins de capa esfarrapada, que andavam silenciosamente pelo mercado atrás das melhores ofertas, até orgulhosos e barulhentos membros de clãs influentes, que desfilavam pela cidade com suas armaduras brilhantes ou se reuniam nas praças para discutir sobre a Guerra do Emperium. Tenko sentiu um certo alívio, pois naquela multidão os guardas de seu pai não a encontrariam facilmente. Mesmo assim, se incomodava com o barulho e o cheiro forte de suor e das mercadorias variadas. A Avenida Sul estava tão cheia que a gatuna mal conseguia andar, e apenas com muito esforço e se esquivando dos passantes conseguiu chegar até a calçada oeste, onde alguns ferreiros exibiam belas adagas recém saídas da forja.

Logo descobriu que a maioria dos artigos vendidos na calçada oeste eram caros demais para o seu bolso. Se interessou por uma bela Damascus, reforçada com Oridecon, mas não tinha dinheiro o bastante para ela. "Sem dinheiro, sem negócio", disse o ferreiro parrudo que era dono da adaga, mascando a folha comprida que tinha no canto da boca, "Mas se tiver alguma coisa para oferecer pela faca, talvez eu aceite uma troca!"

Tenko pensou por um momento e teve uma idéia. Estendeu diante do ferreiro o seu manto de viagem. A maioria do seu equipamento era roubado dos guardas ou sentinelas do palácio, mas aquele manto provavelmente havia sido perdido por um dos cavaleiros de sua famíla que estiveram no castelo em algum dia de baile. Ela o havia encontrado perdido no estábulo certo dia, e o escondeu dentro do seu colchão junto com o resto dos equipamentos roubados. O ferreiro examinou a capa cuidadosamente. "Reforçado com Elunium, cinco vezes", disse ele. "Vale alguma coisa. Posso dar por ele a adaga e um manto novo, talvez mais algum equipamento que você queira". Tenko escolheu um broquel, também reforçado com Elunium, bem mais resistente que sua vembrassa. Quando estava indo embora, o ferreiro lhe entregou também uma garrafa, dizendo que era um "brinde" e que ela poderia usar em um momento de necessidade. Era uma garrafa de vidro, muito pequena, contendo um líquido verde-brilhante e translúcido. Tenko abriu a garrafa e aproximou-a do nariz. O cheiro da poção fez suas narinas arderem e seus olhos lacrimejarem. A gatuna sacudiu a cabeça e esfregou os olhos, tampou a garrafa e jogou-a dentro da bolsa, junto com suas poções de cura.

Satisfeita com o negócio, Tenko dirigiu-se ao portão oeste da cidade. Já podia enxergar a saída, quando foi interpelada por uma mercadora. "Poções, senhorita? Tenho de todos os tipos!", disse ela com um grande sorriso. "Não, obrigada", disse Tenko sem olhar para o rosto da garota. Ela ja havia comprado tantas poções que mal podia carregá-las, e estava quase sem nenhum zeny. "Asa de mosca? Asa de borboleta? Poção do despertar?", insistiu a mercadora, com um sorriso ainda maior. Tenko se voltou bruscamente e encarou a mercante. Era uma jovem pequena, um pouco rechonchuda. Tinha o rosto arredondado, sardento, com a boca carnuda e dois alegres olhos verde-esmeralda. Os cabelos eram lisos e dourados. Quando viu que a gatuna havia se virado para ela, a mercante abriu ainda mais o sorriso e estendeu um punhado de asas de mosca e borboleta para ela. "O que vai querer, senhorita?", ela perguntou alegremente. Tenko levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou com uma expressão levemente confusa para a garota, que continuava sorrindo. Depois olhou para o montinho de asas de inseto que ela tinha nas mãos. Notou que a mão direita da mercadora parecia estar coberta por uma espécie de vegetação. Uma espécie de caule negro enrolado entre os dedos, que subia pelo pulso da jovem e sumia por baixo da manga da camisa. Olhando com mais atenção, Tenko percebeu que o caule não era real. Era uma tatuagem.  
"Por que diabos alguém tatuaria um caule na mão?", pensou a gatuna, quando percebeu que a mercante ainda olhava para ela e sorria. "Hã... vinte asas de mosca, por favor!", disse ela então. Agora ela estava literalmente sem um tostão. "Asas de mosca sempre são úteis, vai encurtar minha viagem até Geffen.", pensou Tenko. Ela era orgulhosa demais para admitir para si mesma que não havia resistido ao sorriso cativante da mercadora.

A gatuna saiu pelo portão da cidade em direção as pradarias que rodeavam Prontera. Andava calmamente, apreciando o cheiro da grama e o som da água correndo em um regato próximo. De vez em quando, via um aprendiz ou um espadachim novato lutando contra um dos Porings ou Fabres que haviam naquela região. Viu um jovem noviço batendo ferozmente em uma Pupa com um mangual pesado. Achou o rapaz parecido com seu irmão mais novo, Caifás. "Mas Caifás é espadachim.", pensou a gatuna. Estava assim, andando e divagando, quando ouviu um barulho estranho. Rapidamente virou-se para olhar. Viu um grupo de soldados marchando. Nos seus escudos, o brasão dos Renard.

Tenko grunhiu um palavrão, correu o mais rápido que pode e se escondeu junto a algumas moitas. Ser uma gatuna era útil nessas horas. Os soldados passaram por ela mas não a viram. A gatuna ja respirava aliviada, quando os soldados pararam, poucos passo à frente das folhagens onde ela se escondia. Então ela viu um caçador no meio dos soldados comuns do castelo. Com um falcão no braço. A ave olhava fixamente para a moita onde ela estava escondida. "Acho que seu falcão viu alguma coisa.", disse um dos soldados para o caçador. "Olha como ele encara aquela moita!". A gatuna suava frio, tentando controlar sua respiração. O soldado se aproximou da moita com a espada desembainhada. Colocou a arma acima da cabeça. Com um grito agudo, ele atingiu a moita com toda força. Folhas voaram para todo lado. Apenas folhas.

Enquanto isso, Tenko Kitsune estava vários metros ao norte dalí. Seu coração ainda batia rápido, mas agora ela estava segura. Resolveu continuar seguindo para o norte. Não queria arriscar um segundo encontro com os soldados de seu pai. Andou mais um pouco e viu uma jovem mercadora loura, brandindo com dificuldade um machado contra um Rocker. Tenko observou a luta de longe. Quando o Rocker morreu, a mercadora sentou-se para descansar. A gatuna postou-se do lado dela.

"Olá! Veio comprar poções?", disse a mercante, ainda ofegante da batalha. "Não, apenas agradecer", respondeu Tenko. "As asas de mosca foram muito úteis".

"Meus produtos sempre são úteis!", disse a mercadora, fazendo sinal de positivo com a mão tatuada e abrindo um largo sorriso.

Tenko sorriu de volta


	8. Kuroi Yuri

CAPÍTULO 8 - KUROI YURI

--------------------------------

Era uma tarde calma. Uma brisa suave balançava levemente as folhas da grama nas pradarias que cercavam a cidade de Prontera. O clima estava ameno, morno e agradável. O Sol fazia reflexos dourados nas águas do riacho que atravessava os campos. De tempos em tempos, um Rocker passava saltitando pacificamente, ou um Zangão voava zumbindo de uma árvore a outra. Uma jovem mercante de cabelos dourados andava sem pressa pelo gramado verde-claro. O barulho ritmado de seus passos e o rangido das rodas de seu carrinho se misturavam aos murmúrios do riacho, ao farfalhar das folhas e ao sopro suave do vento. A cena poderia ser motivo para uma pintura bucólica, se não fosse um único elemento destoante. Acompanhando a mercante havia uma gatuna. Sua capa de viagem escura jogada ao ombro fazia contraste com a grama clara. Seus cabelos cor-de-luar não combinavam com o dourado do Sol. Sua atitude era defensiva e desconfiada, mão apoiada no cabo da adaga, olhos vermelho-sangue sondando o ambiente como se as águas do riacho e as folhas da grama fossem seus inimigos, fazendo da garota uma borrão escuro e estranho naquele quadro.

"Senhorita, se importa se pararmos um pouco? Estou exausta!", disse a mercante.

"Melhor não", respondeu a gatuna. "Não é seguro aqui, e não quero diminuir a marcha até chegarmos na Vila dos Orcs."

"Mas senhorita, de qualquer jeito vamos ter de parar uma hora. A Vila dos Orcs fica a, no mínimo, um dia de marcha daqui, e o Sol já vai se por! Além do mais, mais a oeste a floresta fica mais densa, e não poderemos parar por lá, pois há monstros agressivos! E por último, estou faminta e quero comer!"

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras, Tenko sentiu seu estômago se contorcer. Não havia comido praticamente nada naquele dia, e já estava andando há horas. Resignada, suspirou e sentou-se na grama, apoiando as costas contra uma árvore e esticando as pernas. A mercante agachou-se e começou a procurar algo dentro de seu carrinho. Os olhos de Tenko se fixaram no rosto sardento da garota. Depois deslizaram para a mão direita, coberta com uma estranha tatuagem que lembrava um caule negro enrolado entre os dedos da moça. Estava curiosa e gostaria de questionar o sentido daquele desenho, mas Tenko Kitsune era uma pessoa muito reservada, e não se achava no direito de fazer tal pergunta. Havia conhecido a simpática e jovial mercadora naquele mesmo dia, em Prontera. Mais tarde, a encontrou de novo, nos arredores da cidade. Depois de uma curta conversa e de descobrir que ambas tinham como destino a Vila dos Orcs, a mercadora lhe pediu que andassem juntas, pois temia não conseguir atravessar as florestas cheias de criaturas agressivas. Tenko preferia viajar sozinha. Não queria chamar atenção. Mas se sentia em dívida com a garota, por causa de um punhado de asas de mosca que haviam salvo sua vida. Assim sendo, aceitou a proposta e as duas haviam andado juntas a tarde inteira.

"Aceita um pouco de chá, senhorita? Já está frio, mas ainda está bom", disse a mercadora, oferecendo-lhe uma xícara. Tenko aceitou, murmurando um agradecimento. Tirou da sua bolsa o lanche comprado na estalagem naquela manhã e começou a comer. A mercante tirou um embrulho de seu carrinho e fez o mesmo. Mastigaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Sabe, andamos a tarde inteira juntas e ainda não sei seu nome!", disse a mercadora, sorrindo cordialmente.

"Tenko. Tenko Kitsune.", respondeu a gatuna, sem tirar os olhos da xícara de chá.

"Tenko... não seria a senhorita Tenko Renard, filha de Sir Lucius? Ei, ei, não precisa puxar a adaga! Não vou te denunciar!"

Tenko havia se levantando bruscamente, derrubando no chão a comida e o chá. Estava de pé, em posição de batalha, a Damascus desembainhada refletindo os tons vermelhos e laranjas do sol do fim da tarde. Olhou ferozmente para a mercante, que mostrava as palmas das mãos abertas, pedindo paz. A gatuna se sentou novamente, mas não colocou a adaga de volta na bainha. Continuou segurando-a firmemente, a ponta voltada para a mercadora.

"Como você sabe quem eu sou?"

"Como eu sei? Ora, senhorita Tenko, você é procurada, sabia? Além disso, venho de uma tradicional família de mercantes, e temos uma excelente relação com os cavaleiros de Prontera, que são bons fregueses nossos. Sir Lucius tem boas relações com meu pai, e já havia ouvido falar de você antes mesmo de você fugir de casa. Por Odin, quer colocar essa adaga de volta na bainha! Já disse que não vou te denunciar! Sou uma fugitiva também! Deixe-me contar minha história, e talvez a senhorita se sinta menos desconfiada..."  
Tenko hesitou por alguns segundos, então colocou a Damascus de volta na bainha. Mas continuou encarando ferozmente a jovem mercante. A jovem loura então deu um longo suspiro, pegou a xícara de Tenko no chão, encheu-a novamente e a entregou de volta para a gatuna. Tenko pegou seu lanche do chão e começou a espanar a terra que havia nele, enquanto a mercadora enchia mais uma vez sua própria xícara. Tomou um longo gole e começou a falar.

"Me chamo Héstia Aetna, e nasci na cidade de Alberta. Venho de uma família antiga e tradicional de mercantes. Meus pais são mercantes, e meus avós também foram, assim como meus bisavós. Assim, desde muito jovem aprendi os segredos desta profissão. Somos uma família muito rica, então eu e minhas duas irmãs sempre tivemos tudo que desejávamos. O sonho de nós três era nos tornarmos belas damas e um dias nos casarmos com um mercante rico ou com um garboso cavaleiro. Não faça essa cara de desprezo, senhorita Tenko! Me deixe terminar a história!

Como eu disse antes, a família Aetna sempre teve excelentes relações com as famílias nobres de Prontera. Cavaleiros sempre estão em busca de novos armamentos, ou de itens raros e valiosos. Meus pais conseguiam esses itens. Em troca, sempre éramos convidados para os bailes nos castelos, as festas, até os casamentos. Sim, senhorita Tenko, meus pais estavam no casamento de Sir Lucius e Lady Irina. Eu não era nascida naquela época, ou estaria lá também. Minhas irmãs e eu nunca perdíamos uma chance dessas. Quem sabe um belo cavaleiro tiraria uma de nós para dançar.

Imagino, senhorita Tenko, que você deve estar se perguntando porque estou aqui, indo a pé para Geffen e puxando um carrinho pesado ao invés de estar dançando em alguma festa. Eu poderia estar, realmente. Ao contrário de você, senhorita Tenko, nunca tive vontade de sair em batalha, de empunhar uma arma e matar monstros. Mas sempre fui uma garota muito curiosa, e tinha uma vontade enorme de aprender, e principalmente, de criar. Ficar a vida inteira negociando e fazendo contas não me parecia uma idéia interessante, mas nem passava por mim a idéia de ter outra vida. Para mim, era meu destino. Imutável. Mas uma coisa me fez descobrir que o que eu achava que era minha felicidade não passava de um sonho imposto a mim. Aconteceu há pouco tempo, quando minha família resolveu fazer um inventário das mercadorias que guardávamos no sótão de nossa casa, em Alberta.

Minha mãe pediu que eu trouxesse algumas caixas do sótão para ela, que continham minério de Elunium que ela queria mandar refinar para vender em Prontera. Encontrei as caixas e levei para ela sem dificuldade, pois o Elunium é um metal muito leve. Quando voltei ao sótão para ver se não tinha esquecido nenhum minério no chão, notei um pequeno baú, fechado com chave, que estava provavelmente por trás das caixas que eu havia acabado de levar para baixo. Era um baú simples, de madeira. Peguei-o nas mãos, e era pesado. Procurei descobrir se a chave estava por perto. Não estava. Obviamente, aquele baú fechado atiçou minha curiosidade! O que eu encontraria lá dentro? Todo tipo de artefato raro passava pela minha cabeça!

Peguei a caixa e levei para minha mãe. Perguntei o que havia dentro dela, e se ela sabia onde estava a chave. Minha mãe olhou para o baú, e seus lábios encrisparam e seus olhos perderam o brilho. 'Ponha isso no lugar onde estava antes', ela disse. 'Não é importante. Não tem nada aí dentro'. Claro que isso só serviu para me deixar ainda mais curiosa! Assim, levei a caixa de volta para o sotão e coloquei-a de volta no lugar, mas naquela mesma noite peguei-a de volta e levei para o meu quarto. Por horas a fio tentei arrombar a fechadura, e o dia ja ia nascendo quando eu finalmente consegui. Para minha decepção, não encontrei nenhum artefato mágico ou coisa do tipo. Só o que encontrei dentro do baú foi uma pequena caixa, ao lado de um caderno e uma tela enrolada.

Peguei o caderno e comecei a ler. Era um caderno com capa de couro, e nela havia um lírio pintado em tinta preta. Pareciam ser as anotações de um ferreiro. Alguém de nome "Kuroi Yuri". Folheei as páginas, repletas de anotações sobre metais, bigornas, martelos, sobre como dar ao aço a melhor têmpera, como usar o martelo para fazer a melhor lâmina, entre outras coisas do tipo. Logo, meus pais acordaram. Escondi o baú e o caderno debaixo da cama e fui para meus afazeres diários. Mas naquele dia não pude me concentrar. Achei aquele manuscrito muito interessante. Aquilo atiçava meu desejo pela criação de objetos. Eu invejava aquele ferreiro que parecia ser tão habilidoso, e queria saber o quê aquele baú fazia no sotão da minha casa! Aquela noite fui para meu quarto o mais cedo possível, e lí o caderno até o fim. Depois, abri a caixa que estava ao lado do caderno. Nela havia um punho de espada, ricamente decorado. Perto do lugar onde deveria ter sido a lâmina, havia a marca de um lírio negro. A mesma que havia na capa do caderno. Deduzi que aquela fosse a marca do ferreiro. Então resolvi olhar a tela. E meu coração quase parou quando eu desenrolei a pintura.

Era um retrato. O retrato de um casal. Havia um homem muito baixo e troncudo, com sobrancelhas grossas e uma barba cerrada. O cabelo ruivo preso em duas tranças. O braço direito dele estava coberto por linhas negras que davam a impressão de que uma planta nascia na palma da mão dele e ia crescendo em torno do braço. Uma tatuagem. Sim, igual a minha, mas isso eu explico mais tarde. O homem carregava um martelo de ferreiro. Mas o que me chocou foi a mulher pintada ao lado dele. Era alta, loura, de olhos verdes e rosto sardento. Atrás da tela estavam escritos os nomes dos retratados: Hreidmar "Kuroi Yuri" Khuzd e Rhea Agdistis Khuzd. Ora, Khuzd é o nome de solteira de minha mãe!

Com isso, imaginei que aquele ferreiro fosse um antepassado meu. Mas não entendia por quê minha mãe estava escondendo isto de mim. Eu pressentia alguma coisa, e tinha de saber mais. Então fiz meus planos. Na semana seguinte haveria uma festa em Prontera. Levaria a tela e o punho de espada comigo e sairia pelas ruas atrás de algum ferreiro que pudesse me informar sobre meu suposto antepassado. E assim fiz.

Foi uma semana torturante. Lí e reli o manuscrito de Kuroi Yuri inúmeras vezes. Mal pude dormir. Começava a imaginar outro destino para mim. Um que suprisse meu desejo de criação! Quando finalmente o dia da festa chegou, mal podia controlar minha ansiedade. Escondi meus pequenos tesouros debaixo do vestido, e quando tive a oportunidade, escapei do castelo com a desculpa de 'tomar um ar'. Ah, que cena engraçada deve ter sido, uma garotinha em traje de baile correndo pelas ruas atrás de um ferreiro!

Falei com todos os ferreiros que pude encontrar. Nenhum tinha uma informação que me fosse útil. Quando dei por mim, já havia anoitecido, e eu estava sozinha numa cidade que eu mal conhecia. Comecei a ficar com medo... bandos de homens de aparência horripilante começavam a surgir pela rua. Gatunos e arruaceiros, que olhavam para mim com um interesse suspeito. Eh, Tenko, não se ofenda! Não me olhe desse jeito, por favor, eu não disse que todos os gatunos são horripilantes! Não me olhe desse jeito, que você me assusta!

Quando de repente surgiu do meu lado uma mulher alta, vestindo cota de malha. Montava num PecoPeco e carregava lança e escudo. Estava usando um elmo estranho, que parecia com um par de imensos chifres de carneiro. Os ladrões se assustaram com ela. Ela tinha uma presença muito forte, como se irradiasse algum tipo de energia. Gostaria de me lembrar do rosto dela, mas estava tão escuro! Mas ainda me lembro perfeitamente daquela presença intimidadora e ao mesmo tempo fascinante...

A mulher de cota de malha fez sinal para que eu a seguisse. Sem pensar, obedeci. Não sei que caminho tomamos, apenas a segui. Andamos por muito tempo, para fora de Prontera, e subimos uma montanha. Eu estava exausta, mas ela parecia não ouvir meus pedidos para fazer uma parada. Apareciam criaturas agressivas no caminho, que me deixavam apavorada, mas ela facilmente as destruía com sua lança. Finalmente, chegamos na boca de uma espécie de caverna. Ela apontou a entrada com sua lança, e sem virar o rosto para mim disse: 'O que você procura está aqui'. E antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, esporeou o Peco e desapareceu no meio da noite. Eu estava tão exausta que acho que adormeci ali mesmo, na boca da caverna.

Na manhã seguinte acordei numa cama rústica, dentro da caverna. Havia um velho homem de longas barbas brancas sentado numa cadeira ao meu lado, fumando um cachimbo e olhando para a parede. Sentei na cama e olhei ao meu redor. Só vi a cama, o velho e eu. A caverna se aprofundava mais, e do fundo saía uma luz avermelhada. Nesse momento, o velho notou minha presença e se levantou. Era bem baixo, e o braço direito estava coberto por um caule negro. Era o homem do retrato! Ah, senhorita Tenko, você pode imaginar a confusão que eu senti! Eu tinha absoluta certeza que aquele homem era o ferreiro Kuroi Yuri, mas ao mesmo tempo isso não fazia sentido, já que o caderno e o retrato eram tão antigos. Aquele homem não podia estar vivo ainda!  
Ele olhou para mim e grunhiu, e depois voltou a fitar a parede. Reunindo todas as minhas forças, murmurei uma pergunta.

'Kuroi... Yuri?'

Ele grunhiu de novo. 'Não mais.', ele disse. 'Não tenho mais idade para isso.' E então virou-se para mim, visivelmente irritado. 'Por quê demoraram tanto pra mandar um substituto? E ainda mandam uma menininha! O que uma menininha pode aprender sobre forja?'  
Nessa hora percebi que era minha chance. A chance que eu tinha para mudar meu destino!

'Senhor Khuzd! Eu tenho certeza de que eu posso fazer isso! Me ensine, por favor!'

E me joguei da cama aos pés dele, batendo com força meus joelhos no chão pedregoso. O velho grunhiu de novo. 'Tem determinação essa menininha...', ele disse. 'Rhea... tão parecida com minha Rhea...', murmurou. Depois foi até o fundo da caverna, de onde saia a luz vermelha, e voltou com alguns instrumentos estranhos, feitos de bambu afiado, pelo que parecia. Também trouxe algum tipo de tinta. E também um copo com um líquido de cheiro estranho. Ele arrastou com dificuldade a cadeira para perto da minha cama e se sentou. 'É óbvio que você tem o sangue dos Khuzd.', disse ele. 'Nunca vi ninguém tão parecido com a minha Rhea. Sendo assim, você tem o direito de ser a próxima Kuroi Yuri. Não vai ser fácil, e não acho que uma menininha igual a você vai aguentar!'

'Eu vou fazer o meu melhor!', respondi.

Ele então me deu o líquido de cheiro estranho para beber. Depois disso não me lembro de mais nada. Só sei que acordei em Prontera, junto dos meus pais. Me disseram depois que eu tinha ficado quase três dias desaparecida, e que um dos cavaleiros do palácio havia me encontrado desacordada no meio da calçada. Meus pais pareciam absolutamente chocados, e não pareciam nem um pouco felizes em me ver. Logo entendi o porquê. Senti dor no meu braço direito, e quando olhei para ele vi que ele estava assim. E não foi só isso. Como eu estava imunda, fui tomar um banho e descobri isto:"

A mercante virou-se de costas para Tenko, rapidamente olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém estava a vendo e em seguida tirou a camisa, deixando as costas nuas à mostra. Tenko pode ver então que o caule enrolado no braço da garota subia até o ombro, terminando num grande lírio negro que cobria a omoplata direita. Héstia rapidamente colocou de volta a camisa.

"Bom, para terminar... meus pais não queriam mais ficar comigo. De uma hora pra outra virei a vergonha da família. Pelo visto eles consideram a forja um trabalho 'sujo' ou 'inferior', principalmente para uma mulher. Mas eu saí espontaneamente de casa antes que eu fosse expulsa. Não me importo com o que meus pais pensam. Sou agora, por direito de herança, Kuroi Yuri, e um dia serei a melhor ferreira de Midgard! E agora, quero me aperfeiçoar na arte da forja, mas não tenho nenhuma aptidão para batalhas", disse ela, rindo. Logo em seguida, com a expressão mais séria que Tenko já tinha visto aquele rostinho sardento produzir desde então, Kuroi Yuri pediu:

"Senhorita Tenko... permita por favor que eu assista algumas das suas batalhas! Assim posso ganhar experiência e aprender sobre o manejo de armas. Em troca, posso usar minhas habilidades de negociante para conseguir suprimentos baratos para você! Sei que andar com uma mercadora lenta e fraca é um estorvo, mas eu prometo que vou fazer o meu melhor para me tornar uma ferreira o mais rápido possível, e assim posso retribuir!"

A esta hora, o céu já estava escuro. Tenko e Kuroi procuraram um abrigo onde poderiam passar a noite. Amanhã continuariam sua longa caminhada, desta vez por caminhos mais perigosos.

"Kuroi Yuri?", chamou a jovem de olhos vermelhos.

"Sim?", respondeu a mercadora.

"Eu aceito sua proposta... mas só porque o chá que você faz é muito bom!"

Kuroi abriu um enorme sorriso. Finalmente ela poderia forjar o próprio destino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma raposa branca observava a cena ao longe.


	9. Reflexões

CAPÍTULO 9 - REFLEXÕES

-------------------------------

Aquele dia amanheceu chuvoso.

Nuvens cor de chumbo cobriam o céu. O vento gelado uivava por entre as folhas e soprava ferozmente, fazendo as árvores menores se curvarem e as maiores perderem grande quantidade de folhas. Grossos pingos de chuva caiam do céu e explodiam no solo. Um trovão rugiu ferozmente.

"Thor está irritado hoje!", disse Kuroi Yuri, com seu habitual sorriso no rosto. "Não é uma sorte, senhorita Tenko? Assim os monstros agressivos ficam escondidos em suas tocas e não vem nos atacar!"

Tenko balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Seus cabelos molhados caíam pesadamente sobre seus ombros. A chuva fustigava seu rosto. Com uma mão ela segurava a capa na altura do peito, evitando que o vento a tirasse de cima de seus ombros. Com a outra, segurava seu chapéu, um sakkat de fibra de bambu trançada que Kuroi havia lhe emprestado para se proteger da chuva e do Sol. Kuroi também usava um sakkat, mas sua capa estava em cima do seu carrinho, protegendo suas mercadorias da chuva torrencial. Apesar disso, ela mantinha seu inabalável bom humor. Tenko, por outro lado, parecia mais taciturna que o habitual.

"E também não vamos encontrar os soldados do seu pai! Os Renard são como os Orcs, não gostam de sair na chuva!"  
Tenko não respondeu. Na verdade, nem chegou a ouvir as últimas palavras da mercadora. Estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.  
A história de Kuroi Yuri não saía de sua cabeça, e a fez refletir sobre sua própria vida. Kuroi era decidida, sabia que queria ser uma Ferreira. Mas Tenko não tinha noção do que faria a seguir. E depois que terminasse sua visita à Vila dos Orcs? Para onde iria? A vida inconstante nunca a havia incomodado. Até agora.

"Serei uma Rogue, como meu mestre Shi no Toge?"

Os pensamentos voavam livres pela mente da garota. Tenko admirava a força e agilidade de Shi no Toge. Mas havia convivido tempo demais com Cavaleiros para apunhalar alguém pelas costas como se isso fosse natural. Ela havia desenvolvido um senso de honra e justiça, influência de seu pai. As palavras de Shi sobre os Rogues buscarem apenas a liberdade eram verdadeiras, mas Tenko havia conhecido a outra face da moeda nas ruas de Morroc. Bajular o forte, oprimir o fraco. Essa era uma das principais diretrizes dos Rogues do Farol de Comodo. Não lhe parecia correto.

"Devo me tornar uma Amazona então? Quem sabe uma Templária?"

Tenko já tinha ouvido falar de mulheres que seguiram o caminho da espada. Inclusive uma prima sua que era uma Templária. Mas era tarde. Ela já havia se tornado uma Gatuna e feito sua fama nas ruas. Jamais seria aceita na guilda dos Espadachins. Se ela não tivesse conhecido Shi no Toge, talvez tivesse sido diferente...

"Se eu não tivesse encontrado Shi no Toge, estaria morta!"

Devia sua vida ao seu jovial mestre. E por sua culpa, ele havia perdido a dele. Tenko se sentia uma traidora. Shi no Toge, além de salvar sua vida, a acolheu e ensinou como sobreviver por conta própria. Chegou à conclusão de que mesmo que tivesse escapado dos lobos do deserto, não sobreviveria sem Shi no Toge. Como ela havia sido imprudente! Fugir de casa daquele jeito, com a roupa do corpo! Mas a culpa era daquele asqueroso Cavaleiro, Secousse Primus!

"Nunca vou entender..."

Primus, apesar de repugnante aos seus olhos, era bastante popular entre as damas da nobreza. Entretanto, mesmo rodeado de belas e finas damas com vestidos de alta costura, Sir Primus só tinha olhos para ela. Um pequeno e feroz demoniozinho, sempre com os cabelos desarrumados, roupas desalinhadas, sombria, grosseira e mal humorada. "Um pequeno demônio, parece um moleque", diziam os soldados do castelo. "Não se parece nada com a mãe, que era tão fina!", debochavam as damas da corte. Ainda assim, para seu infortúnio, era justamente ela que Sir Primus desejava. Tenko sentiu uma leve ância só por lembrar do incidente que a incentivou a sair de casa o mais rápido possível. Francamente, como alguém poderia se interessar por um homem como aquele? Tenko preferiria com certeza alguém como Shi no Toge. Um pouco vulgar, indiscreto, barulhento e espalhafatoso, mas sincero, alegre e cordial. Até na aparência Shi no Toge superava Sir Primus com facilidade. O Rogue moreno e musculoso era muito mais agradável ao seu olhar que o Cavaleiro magricela.

"Por quê diabos estou pensando nessas coisas?", surpreendia-se a gatuna, quando foi retirada de suas divagações pela voz de Kuroi Yuri.

"Veja, senhorita Tenko! É a Vila dos Orcs ali na frente!"

"Vamos apressar o passo então. Já está anoitecendo", disse a gatuna. Em menos de meia hora as duas alcançaram a Vila dos Orcs do Leste.

A Vila dos Orcs é uma planície coberta por construções simples, de madeira, feitas pelos Orcs. Dentre estas construções, uma das mais populares entre os aventureiros é uma grande casa arredondada que fica ao norte da Vila. Acredita-se que possa ser um templo ou algo do tipo. Os Orcs jogam seus mortos em uma caverna subterrânea cujo acesso se dá por esse "templo" e por mais outra entrada que fica a sudoeste da primeira. Entre a entrada do "templo" e a caverna existe uma área aonde os Orcs, por motivos desconhecidos, não se atrevem a entrar. Nessa área costuma se abrigar durante a noite aventureiros cansados ou mercadores que não querem arriscar suas vidas do lado de fora. Tenko e Kuroi entraram nesta espécie de sala e procuraram um canto onde pudessem se instalar.

"Ehh... Tenko... você está bem?"

Tenko se virou e viu um par de olhos verde-esmeralda olhando para ela com uma expressão preocupada.

"Nah, não perca seu tempo se preocupando comigo. Eu estou normal. Só estou pensando"

"Andamos o dia todo e você não falou uma palavra! No que está pensando, senhorita Tenko? Posso ajudá-la de alguma maneira?", replicou Kuroi, se aproximando da gatuna e tocando de leve sua mão.

"Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe. É que tem gente demais aqui, e multidões me incomodam."

Kuroi fitou o rosto pálido da gatuna por mais alguns instantes. Então foi verificar se todas as suas mercadorias do carrinho haviam sido salvas da chuva.

E Tenko voltou às suas reflexões.

Lembrou-se do beijo de Primus, e lembrou-se do beijo de Shi, na última vez que eles tinham se visto. Tinha um carinho imenso pelo Rogue, e doía saber que nunca mais ia vê-lo. Doía absurdamente.

"Estarei eu apaixonada pelo meu mestre? Amo Shi no Toge?"

Tenko se assustou com sua própria idéia. Isso não poderia acontecer! Shi estava morto! "Como vou ter certeza disso?", ela se perguntou.  
Fechou os olhos e imaginou-se envolvida pelos braços musculosos do Rogue. Imaginou seus lábios colados nos dele, as mãos dele percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Imaginou-se nua, com o corpo moreno de seu mestre sobre o seu...

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Definitivamente, não era aquilo que ela queria. Shi no Toge foi apenas um grande amigo. De um certo modo, sentiu-se aliviada por não estar presa em uma paixão impossível. Mas sua saudade aumentou. Tenko sentia falta das noites passadas em Morroc na companhia de seu jovem mestre, quando ele lhe contava histórias e segredos das ruas da Cidade dos Gatunos. Lembrou-se como Shi a abraçava e a acolhia junto ao seu peito. Raramente isso havia acontecido. Tenko tinha uma certa aversão a contatos físicos, e deixar-se abraçar pelo Rogue era uma prova de enorme amizade. Mas apenas isso.

"Talvez ELE quisesse algo além da minha amizade..."

Mas isso ela jamais saberia.

Naquela noite Tenko Kitsune não conseguiu dormir. Perdida em pensamentos, a gatuna se sentia extremamente solitária e confusa. Tanto por não saber que caminho tomaria futuramente na sua profissão quanto pelas suas dúvidas em relação aos seus próprios sentimentos. Na sua vida inteira havia conhecido grande quantidade de homens hipócritas e presunçosos, mas também homens sinceros e leais. Lembrava-se como se sentia deslocada quando ouvia as nobres damas da corte confidenciarem umas às outras, entre risadinhas nervosas, suas paixões por este ou aquele Cavaleiro. Lembrava-se delas descrevendo como se sentiam imensamente bobas perto deles, e como seus corações batiam rápido. Tenko havia conhecido vários homens, mas nunca sentiu nada daquilo por nenhum deles.

"Sou incapaz de amar?"

Sempre havia se sentido diferente das outras. Damas tão belas e delicadas, e ela, "praticamente um moleque". Até onde iriam suas diferenças? Por quê ela era incapaz de se apaixonar? Por quê ela nunca se contentou com a vida do castelo? Por quê ela se sentia tão deslocada?

"O que há de errado comigo?"

O Sol já despontava no horizonte quando Tenko finalmente conseguiu cochilar por alguns minutos. Foi acordada por Kuroi Yuri.

"Estou de partida, senhorita Tenko. Vou estudar os machados e espadas dos Orcs. Desejo-lhe sorte na sua jornada! Agradeço imensamente por sua companhia na viagem até aqui! Me procure, se precisar! Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-la!"

Kuroi abriu um enorme e brilhante sorriso. Tenko fez menção de devolver o sakkat, mas a mercadora insistiu para que ficasse com ele. Fez uma última e polida reverência e saiu andando pela porta, as rodas do carrinho rangendo alegremente.

Tenko se espreguiçou e resolveu sair do "templo" dos Orcs. Imediatamente viu uma grande quantidade de aventureiros. Alguns mercadores vendendo poções e outros tipos de suprimentos. Noviços e Sacerdotes vendendo seus serviços de suporte. Guerreiros tentando arranjar companhia para suas caçadas, e uma boa quantidade de gente de armas em punho, lutando contra Orcs. A gatuna nunca havia visto um Orc, a não ser em gravuras. Ficou em um canto, observando espadachins, arqueiros e, gatunos, lutando contra aquelas criaturas que se pareciam com os humanos, mas eram bem maiores e tinham a pele verde e o rosto bestial. De repente, ouviu um urro enfurecido ao seu lado. Instintivamente desembainhou a Damascus e se protegeu com o broquel, bem na hora que um rude machado vinha em sua direção. Esquivou-se para o lado e atacou o Orc com sua adaga. O inimigo defendeu seu golpe com um escudo redondo de madeira e atingiu o ombro da gatuna com seu machado. Tenko se esquivou a tempo de evitar que seu braço fosse decepado, mas mesmo assim recebeu um corte bastante profundo. O Orc urrou de novo e avançou furioso para cima dela. Tenko firmou sua base e dobrou os joelhos, colocando-se em posição mais baixa. Quando o Orc passou por ela, jogou o corpo para trás apoiada em uma das pernas, esquivando-se da carga do monstro, enquanto rasgava o ventre deste com sua Damascus. Antes mesmo que seu inimigo tivesse tempo de gritar de dor, Tenko cravou violentamente a Damascus em seu coração.

"É um monstro. Mas é muito parecido com um humano.", pensou Tenko, fitando o Guerreiro Orc agonizante. Aquela era a Vila dos Orcs. Ela era a invasora!

"Sei como se sente, irmã. Mas se não fizéssemos isso, eles atacariam Geffen em hordas furiosas."

Tenko olhou para a direção de onde vinha a voz. Era o noviço que ela havia visto nos arredores de Prontera. Era muito jovem, e carregava uma maça de aço com lâminas na ponta. Tinha longos cabelos acinzentados, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo que caía pelas suas costas e seus olhos eram de um tom entre o castanho e o vermelho. Sobre sua cabeça, um solidéu. "Caifás!", exclamou Tenko, "Desde quando você é um noviço?"

"Ora, irmã, se você é uma gatuna porque não posso ser um noviço?", disse ele, rindo. Caifás tocou o ferimento de Tenko e ele se fechou imediatamente. "Como você pode ver, existem muitas vantagens em ser noviço!"

Aquela manhã foi muito agradável para Tenko. Junto com seu irmão, caçou orcs pela Vila do Leste inteira. O jovem noviço não tinha um poder de cura tão grande quanto alguns outros que estavam caçando por ali. Mas o que ele não tinha em poderes divinos, compensava em força física. Sua maça não devia nada a nenhuma espada, e o jovem Caifás derrotava Orcs um após o outro. Tenko também lutava ferozmente, e era tão veloz que sua adaga era apenas um borrão brilhante e mortal. Mais tarde, sentaram-se para almoçar e Caifás contou como também havia fugido de casa depois de uma briga com seu pai.

"Cavalaria, sempre a maldita cavalaria! Imagino o que nosso pai diria se nos visse hoje! Uma gatuna e um noviço! Realmente, somos a vergonha da família! Mas creio que ele não poderia evitar uma ponta de orgulho, irmã! Você luta melhor que qualquer um dos espadachins que eu já vi no castelo!"

Ao se despedir, Caifás pediu que Tenko esperasse alguns momentos. Voltou trazendo um embrulho em suas mão e entregou à sua irmã.

"Estive caçando Martins, e na toca de um deles encontrei esta arma. Parece ser um tipo de adaga, mas é bastante estranha! Perguntei a um ferreiro o que fazer com ela, e ele me recomendou que tentasse vendê-la a um gatuno. Como você é minha irmã, e é uma gatuna, dou de presente para você!", Disse ele, e então se dirigiu à caverna subterrânea, onde rumores diziam que existiam mortos-vivos que precisavam ter suas almas purificadas por um servo dos Deuses.

Tenko desfez o embrulho e tirou a adaga da bainha. Era realmente uma arma estranha. A lâmina triangular parecia a de uma adaga comum, mas a empunhadura, em formato de H, era bastante esquisita. Tentou usá-la, mas não conseguiu. Resolveu deixar a arma guardada em seu armazém até que encontrasse alguém que a ensinasse a usar aquele tipo de adaga estranha.

Tenko passou alguns dias na Vila dos Orcs do Leste, e explorou também o Calabouço dos Orcs, que era como se chamava a caverna onde os Orcs jogavam seus mortos. Confirmou os rumores de que lá haviam mortos-vivos. Já estava familiarizada ao cheiro de sangue fresco, e sinceramente, este a estimulava. Mas achou insuportável o odor de carne podre exalado pelos cadáveres animados que povoavam aquela caverna. Certo dia, Tenko decidiu que iria embora. Iria para Geffen, queria conhecer a Cidade dos Magos. Depois, pensou, poderia seguir para Payon, onde encontraria boas oportunidades para conseguir experiência de batalha e tesouros. Naquele último dia, resolveu visitar a Vila dos Orcs do Oeste. Mais perigosa que a Vila do Leste, a Vila do Oeste era habitada pela elite dos Guerreiros Orcs. Os Grand Orcs, como eram chamados, vinham de uma linhagem especial de guerreiros Orcs, e eram consideravelmente mais fortes que seus parentes da Vila do Leste. Além disso, dizia-se que na Vila do Oeste vivia um poderoso Herói Orc, que podia dizimar vários guerreiros com sua espada. Tenko jogou a bolsa no ombro, a capa nas costas, prendeu a adaga na cintura e foi conferir.

Logo descobriu que os Grand Orcs eram fortes demais para ela. Havia tentado enfrentar um e o Orc deu-lhe uma pancada violenta com o escudo, que a empurrou para longe e deixou-a fora de ação por vários minutos. Mas resolveu continuar andando pela Vila do Oeste, apenas evitando os Grand Orcs e os temíveis Arqueiros Orcs, pois sua esquiva de nada valia contra as flechadas precisas desses guerreiros. E andando assim, a esmo, ela estava, quando viu algo que a fez parar.

Três Grand Orcs atacavam uma noviça, que se defendia com seu escudo como podia enquanto tentava usar sua magia divina para recuperar seus ferimentos. Tenko correu para ver mais de perto.

"Gatuna! Me ajude, por favor!"

Tenko Kitsune não tinha forças para enfrentar um único Grand Orc, quanto mais três. Mas não queria ter que carregar o fardo da culpa de outra morte. Desembainhou a adaga e avançou para cima dos Orcs.

Cravou a Damascus nas costelas do primeiro. O Orc urrou de dor e a atingiu com seu machado, abrindo um corte profundo no ombro da gatuna. Outro Orc atingiu-a na coxa. O terceiro acertou sua cabeça com o escudo com tanta força que a fez ver estrelas. "Acabou.", pensou ela. Quando sentiu os ferimentos arderem de uma maneira estranha. Olhou para o corte na coxa e viu que ele se fechava. Olhou para trás, e viu a noviça de mãos postas, rezando. A garota notou que estava sendo observada.

"Não se preocupe. Eu não vou te deixar morrer."

Tenko se pôs novamente em posição de batalha.

"Que caia sobre ti a benção dos céus. Os deuses dêem forças para teus braços e pernas, destreza para que jamais erre o golpe, e astúcia para vencer o inimigo!... Que teus pés se tornem ligeiros como o vento e que teu corpo se torne ágil!"

Tenko imediatamente sentiu seu corpo ficar mais poderoso. Já havia ouvido falar muito dos poderes divinos dos noviços, que podiam aumentar consideravelmente a força, destreza ou agilidade de um guerreiro. Mas senti-los assim, na própria carne, estava acima de qualquer descrição. Tenko soltou um grito agudo e atacou ferozmente os Grand Orcs. Agora era mais fácil se esquivar dos seus golpes, mas mesmo assim era atingida diversas vezes. Os ferimentos abriam e logo em seguida se fechavam, mas a dor causada por eles continuava. Por mais que lutasse, Tenko não conseguia derrubar os Orcs. A batalha parecia que ia durar para sempre. Quando tomou uma machadada particularmente dolorosa, a gatuna instintivamente colocou a mão na bolsa onde carregava suas poções. Seus dedos tocaram uma pequena garrafa de vidro.

"Use em um momento de necessidade."

Tenko lembrou das palavras do ferreiro em Prontera que havia lhe dado a garrafinha. Retirou-a da bolsa. Olhou para ela por um instante. Uma garrafa muito pequena, contendo um líquido verde, brilhante e translúcido. Sem hesitar, Tenko abriu a garrafa e engoliu todo o seu conteúdo. O líquido desceu queimando sua garganta e seu esôfago. Sua boca ardia e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. As mãos tremiam tanto que quase deixou cair a adaga. De repente, parou.

Olhou para os Grand Orcs, e parecia que eles se moviam em câmera lenta. "Agora é minha chance!", pensou Tenko.  
Saltou brutalmente sobre o primeiro dos Grand Orcs e enterrou a adaga até o cabo em seu peito largo e azulado. Com toda sua força, puxou a adaga para baixo, rasgando a carne do Orc até a parte de baixo da barriga. O segundo Orc veio para cima dela com o machado levantado acima da cabeça. Tenko rapidamente passou a ponta da adaga no pulso do inimigo, cortando seus tendões e impedindo-o de manejar a arma corretamente. Ato contínuo, inverteu o sentido do movimento e rasgou a garganta do monstro. O terceiro já se aproximava. Tenko colocou a mão esquerda dentro de sua bolsa e retirou-a molhada com um líquido arroxeado.

"Um pequeno truque que eu aprendi com meu mestre!"

Esquivou-se do ataque. Rapidamente deslizou para trás do Orc, arranhando sua perna com a Damascus. O inimigo voltou-se para ela, então Tenko meteu os dedos molhados na ferida. O veneno tinha ação rápida, e logo o Orc começou a fraquejar. A gatuna não hesitou por um segundo. Esfaqueou-o repetidas vezes, até ele não se mover mais. Exausta e imunda de sangue, Tenko caiu sentada no chão. A noviça se aproximou.

"Obrigada por me salvar. Estava caçando junto com uma arqueira, quando vimos o terrível Herói Orc se aproximando. Ela usou uma asa de mosca, e logo em seguida usei meu poder do teleporte. Mas caí bem em cima desse trio de Orcs. Te devo minha vida, brava gatuna! Me daria a honra de dizer seu nome?"

Tenko olhou para a noviça. Pela primeira vez, prestou atenção em suas feições. A pele era de um belo tom pardo. O rosto arredondado emoldurado por cabelos verdes, cortados na altura dos ombros. A boca era pequena e rosada. O nariz levemente empinado e as sobrancelhas arqueadas davam à garota um ar impertinente. Os olhos eram castanho-esverdeados e olhavam fixamente para ela. Tenko correspondeu o olhar com seus olhos vermelho-sangue. Fascinada pelo olhar da noviça, não conseguia desviar o seu.

"Tenko Kitsune. Meu nome é Tenko Kitsune.", ela respondeu quando se lembrou da pergunta.

"Sou eternamente grata a ti, Tenko Kitsune! Meu nome é Freya. Freya Dellan. Se precisar da ajuda de uma noviça, chame por mim. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho que procurar minha arqueira."

Abençoou Tenko novamente e em seguida teleportou.

Tenko permaneceu ali. Sentada no chão. O coração batendo forte, e se sentindo imensamente boba.


	10. Reencontro Indesejável

CAPÍTULO 10 - REENCONTRO INDESEJÁVEL

------------------------------------------------------

Há muito, muito tempo, na época em que Juno, a cidade dos Sábios, ainda se encontrava pousada no solo, e a gloriosa Prontera não passava de um prado selvagem, existia uma bela e imponente cidade, no extremo oeste de Midgard. Glast Heim era seu nome, e lá vivia o rei dos Humanos e seus súditos. Glast Heim tinha a maior cavalaria de seu tempo, o mais luxuoso castelo e belos jardins. Ao leste da cidade dos Humanos, não muito longe dali, ficava Geffenia, a cidade dos Elfos, que eram um povo antigo e sábio, e conheciam a arte da magia arcana como ninguém. O rei dos Elfos e dos Humanos mantinham boas relações, mas em seu íntimo o rei dos Humanos invejava o poder mágico dos Elfos e todo o seu profundo e antigo conhecimento. Invejava, acima de tudo, a imortalidade intrínseca da raça élfica, e a queria para si de qualquer jeito.

Enlouquecido de inveja, ele enviou seus poderosos cavaleiros. Arrasaram e destroçaram a cidade de Geffenia, até que não restasse pedra sobre pedra. E aniquilaram todos os elfos com golpes de lança e espada, um a um. O rei dos Elfos então, se viu forçado a lançar mão de um recurso extremo, e antes de morrer, lançou uma maldição sobre Glast Heim e seus habitantes.

"Se tanto querem ser eternos, eternos serão! Mas sua eternidade não será em glória, e sim em decadência. Aprenderão que a imortalidade pode ser a pior das maldições!"

E assim, Glast Heim foi eternizada, e suas ruínas existem até os dias de hoje. As almas condenadas dos bravos cavaleiros ainda habitam suas armaduras vazias. E o Senhor de Glast Heim, uma alma torturada e ressentida, impedida de abandonar seu corpo putrefato e descansar em paz, anda vaga por aquelas bandas, descontando sua dor e sua fúria em qualquer aventureiro incauto que cruze seu caminho.  
Já Geffenia foi soterrada pelas areias do tempo, e em seu lugar foi erguida Geffen, a Cidade dos Magos. E dizem que o sangue élfico ainda corre nas veias de alguns dos grandes magos de Geffen.

----------------------------------------------------------

Imunda de terra e sangue da cabeça aos pés, a capa rasgada, o Sakkat desgastado pelo sol e pela chuva. Nesse estado Tenko adentrava os portões da cidade de Geffen. Indiferente aos olhares da população, a gatuna passeava tranquilamente, observando as torres altas e as praças da cidade. Entrou em uma loja de utilidades e foi atendida por um vendedor em trajes típicos da cidade, de capa e chapéu pontudo. "O que deseja, senhorita?", perguntou ele, um pouco apreensivo, examinando de alto a baixo a gatuna ensangüentada. A resposta de Tenko foi virar sua bolsa no balcão, deixando cair uma pilha de dentes de Orc, amuletos de osso e madeira, zargônios e cyfares. O vendedor arregalou os olhos, respirou fundo e começou a separar os espólios da caçada da gatuna, resmungando algo sobre aventureiros malcheirosos e pedaços de Orcs mortos. Enquanto isso Tenko observava interessada uma pilha de gemas azuladas depositadas num cesto em um canto. Recebeu o dinheiro dos espólios, comprou poções e asas de mosca.

"Deseja mais alguma coisa?"

Tenko pensou por um momento.

"Poções do Despertar."

Saiu da loja e seguiu em direção à Kafra da cidade para guardar seus suprimentos, quando foi interceptada por uma jovem mercadora de cabelos louros.

"Senhorita Tenko! Veio para Geffen também?"

Era Kuroi Yuri, a mercante. Agora, ela puxava um carrinho de madeira, maior e mais elegante que seu antigo.

"Fico feliz que tenhamos nos reencontrado! Conheci uma arqueira muito gentil na Vila dos Orcs, que me deixou assistir às suas batalhas e me mostrou como fazer flechas! Quero apresentar vocês duas! Mas antes..."

"Antes?", retrucou a gatuna.

"Procure uma estalagem e tome um banho, Tenko! Você está cheirando mal!"

Tenko fulminou a mercadora com o olhar. Kuroi apenas cruzou os braços e encarou a gatuna. E completou:

"Sua aparência também não está nada boa! Estou hospedada naquela estalagem no fim da rua. Vá até lá e diga que é minha acompanhante, fique apresentável e me encontre na praça da cidade. Você assusta as pessoas desse jeito, andando por aí toda ensangüentada!"

A gatuna grunhiu irritada, mas concordou e se dirigiu para a estalagem que Kuroi havia indicado.

"Minha aparência é assustadora, então...", pensava Tenko enquanto andava. Realmente, uma gatuna imunda e esfarrapada não causava a melhor das impressões. Ainda pior era uma gatuna imunda, esfarrapada e com um par de olhos da cor do sangue fresco incrustados no rosto. Devia parecer um demônio, ou um espírito que assombra campos de batalha. Repulsivo. Que péssima primeira impressão que a noviça Freya Dellan tivera dela!

"Por que diabos estou pensando na noviça agora?"

A verdade é que nos últimos tempos havia pensado muito em Freya. "Ridículo, só nos vimos uma vez! Porque ela não sai da minha mente?", ralhava consigo mesma a gatuna. Mas a verdade é que algo naquela garota a atraíra, embora ela não soubesse especificar exatamente o quê. De qualquer jeito, era sem sentido pensar nisso. Provavelmente nunca mais veria a garota de cabelos verdes.

"Uma noviça... pura... e eu, um demônio coberto de sangue!"

Chegou à estalagem, disse quem era e foi para o banho. A água da banheira logo se tingiu de cor escura, e Tenko teve que trocá-la mais três ou quatro vezes até que toda a crosta de sujeira se dissipasse. Aproveitou e lavou também os trajes de gatuna e a capa. Ficaram limpos, mas ainda manchados. Marcas antigas de sangue haviam penetrado fundo nas fibras do tecido. Depois esperou no quarto, nua, que suas roupas secassem. Só então sentiu plenamente o cansaço da viagem, e acabou adormecendo.

Quando acordou, ja estava anoitecendo. A essa hora provavelmente Kuroi Yuri estaria furiosa com ela por não ter ido até a praça. Se vestiu às pressas, desceu as escadas correndo e já ia em direção a saída quando um dos empregados da estalagem lhe entregou um bilhete. Era de Kuroi, adiando o encontro pro dia seguinte. Aliviada, a gatuna resolveu ficar por lá mesmo e desenhar um pouco. E tomar uma xícara de chá parecia uma idéia agradável. E assim fez. Sentada numa mesa da estalagem, bebericava chá enquanto esboçava Orcs em uma folha de pergaminho. E entretida nisso estava, quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

"Estalajadeiro, traga seu melhor vinho!"

A voz vinha de uma mesa próxima, e fez cada pêlo do corpo da gatuna se eriçar. Rápida e furtiva, ela se deslocou para um canto sombrio, afundou o nariz e a boca nas dobras da capa e abaixou o Sakkat de modo que este tampasse seus olhos. Não podia ser reconhecida. Secousse Primus estava na mesa ao lado. Tenko Kitsune ficou imóvel, apenas observando.  
Foi trazido o vinho. O cavaleiro de cabelos negros começou a encher sua taça, e perguntou para seu companheiro de mesa:

"E você? Vai beber?"

O acompanhante de Primus era um jovem mago de pele clara, olhos azul-celeste e cabelos castanho-dourados que caiam sobre seu rosto.

"Não, obrigado. Quero apenas uma xícara de chá."

Reiko. O mago era Reiko, o delicado pajem de Irina Renard! O que fariam aqueles dois ali em Geffen? Tenko apurou os ouvidos.

"Como dizia, Sir Primus, parece que nós dois temos interesses em comum. Um acordo seria benéfico para ambos, não acha?"

"Creio que sim.", respondeu Primus enquanto terminava sua primeira taça de vinho. "Diga-me, senhor Reiko, o que descobriu sobre a garota?"

"Bom... estivemos pesquisando, e descobrimos que ela foi para Morroc. Fui até a Guilda dos Gatunos, e descobri que ela passou por lá também..."

"Tenko se tornou uma gatuna?", interrompeu Secousse, quase cuspindo seu vinho.

"Sim.", respondeu o mago. "Ela agora é conhecida como Tenko Kitsune nas ruas de Morroc. Mas ela já não se encontra mais em Morroc. Foi vista na área de comércio em Prontera..."

"Que atrevimento! Debaixo do nariz dos Renard!", interrompeu de novo o cavaleiro.

"...e depois disso, perdemos o rastro dela.", arrematou Reiko, evitando uma nova interrupção. "Mas me diga, Sir Primus, qual o seu interesse naquela mestiça?"

Primus soltou uma risada maliciosa. "Tenko é uma bela mulher. Mas precisa ser domesticada. E para isso, ela precisa de um homem como eu!". Soltou mais algumas risadas, e depois abaixou o tom de voz. "Mas claro, belas mulheres não são tão difíceis de se encontrar. Meu verdadeiro alvo é a fortuna dos Renard. Lucius já não é mais o mesmo. Está velho e tem o coração fraco. E Tenko é a herdeira. Só preciso encontrar um meio de me casar com ela!"

Reiko olhou longamente para o rosto do cavaleiro. Em seus olhos, profundo desprezo. "Não se esqueça, Sir Primus, da sua promessa. Lady Irina precisa da mestiça. Fui enviado justamente para isso."

"Está certo, está certo, não se preocupe com isso!", respondeu Secousse, contrariado. "Eu me caso com a garota e algum tempo depois fingimos a morte dela. No final, você fica com Tenko e eu fico com a fortuna dos Renard. Tenho um fetiche por aquela selvagenzinha, mas não a quero como esposa! Mas... apenas por curiosidade, Reiko, qual o interesse que vocês tem nela?"

"Um interesse mais nobre que o seu. De qualquer jeito, nem mesmo eu sei de todos os detalhes. Isso é da conta de minha senhora, Lady Irina, e apenas dela!"

"Certo...", murmurou o cavaleiro, levantando-se da mesa e terminando a garrafa de vinho. "Ficamos assim então. O primeiro de nós que conseguir informação sobre o paradeiro de Tenko avisa o outro. Você sabe como me encontrar. Se descobrir algo, me avise e eu farei o mesmo." Pagou a conta e se retirou da estalagem. Reiko tranquilamente terminou seu chá e saiu também.

O coração de Tenko batia descompassado. Provavelmente Primus havia pedido para o estaleiro avisá-lo caso a visse. Furtivamente, deixou a estalagem. Passou a noite acordada, se esgueirando pelas sombras, totalmente alerta. Tinha de deixar Geffen o mais cedo possível. Procuraria Kuroi assim que o dia amanhecesse, e então seguiria diretamente para Payon. E evitaria estalagens dessa vez.

----------------------------------------------------------

Reiko passeava tranquilamente pelas ruas escuras de Geffen. Quando sentiu estar sendo observado. Virou-se para o lado.

"Ah, é você. Boa noite!", disse o mago.

Ao seu lado, sentada sobre as patas traseiras, havia uma raposa. Sua pelagem felpuda e imaculadamente branca. Seus olhos de um púrpura forte, e fitavam diretamente o rosto de Reiko. O mago sorriu, sarcástico.

"Ainda se dá ao trabalho de seguir a mestiça? Acho isso patético."

A raposa não se moveu.

"Ela é nossa. Não há nada que você possa fazer. É tarde demais, nós vencemos. Porquê não desiste dessa jornada inútil, volta para casa e poupa suas energias?"

Rosnando baixo, a raposa arreganhou os lábios, exibindo suas presas afiadas.

"Imaginei que essa seria a sua resposta. Bom, aproveite a noite!", disse Reiko, e logo em seguida deu as costas para o animal e continuou, tranquilo, seu passeio noturno.


	11. Um Caminho para Tenko

CAPÍTULO 11 - UM CAMINHO PARA TENKO

------------------------------------------------------

E mais uma manhã despontava sobre Rune-Midgard. O Sol tingia de dourado os cinco castelos do Feudo de Britoniah, e reluzia nas armaduras dos guerreiros que haviam despertado cedo e agora adentravam nos castelos de seus clãs para caçar em um dos mais terríveis calabouços de toda Midgard. Refletia nas águas do rio que descia do Monte Mjolnir e iluminava a Ponte de Geffen, por onde jovens magos iniciantes saíam para suas primeiras aventuras. Os raios vermelhos e dourados lambiam as pedras da Torre de Geffen, fazendo-a parecer envolvida por chamas. Nesta manhã o Sol reluzia com todo o seu fulgor, anunciando um belo e novo dia.

Não para Tenko. Oculta nas sombras, ela maldizia o Sol agourento que vinha lhe tirar o esconderijo. Geffen a havia rejeitado. A Cidade dos Magos não era lugar para uma gatuna. A luz parecia tentar atingi-la de propósito e mostrar sua localização para seus perseguidores. Hoje ela partiria de Geffen o mais cedo e o mais rápido possível. Precisava apenas avisar sua companheira de viagem, Kuroi Yuri, e agora se dirigia à praça central da cidade justamente para isso. Por consideração à amiga, deixava a proteção das sombras e se dirigia à luz. Rosto afundado até o nariz no manto, Sakkat cobrindo os olhos vermelhos.

Kuroi já estava na praça, tranquila, sentada em um dos bancos ao lado de seu inseparável carrinho. Conversava animadamente com uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos. Tenko se aproximou e notou que a garota era uma arqueira, pois estava entretida na fabricação de flechas. Afinava cuidadosamente pedaços de madeira com uma faca para fazer as hastes, colocava a ponta de prata ou de pedaços de minérios elementais e a afiava delicadamente com sua faca. Por fim, prendia na parte de trás de cada uma delas uma pena branca e a cortava do jeito certo para a flecha ficar aerodinâmica. Fazia tudo isso com movimentos rápidos, graciosos e precisos. E era exatamente este o assunto da sua conversa com a mercadora.

"É interessante como você consegue quebrar os minérios do jeito certo para fazer pontas de flecha! Quantas você consegue por minério?"

"Cerca de cinqüenta.", respondia a arqueira. Sua voz era doce e melodiosa. "Mas elas não vem no formato certo, tenho que afiar os fragmentos. Mas creio que o segredo das minhas flechas seja as penas que uso. A maioria dos arqueiros usa pena de PecoPeco, que é fácil de conseguir e é muito boa, mas eu prefiro a pena de falcão, que é mais rija e dá mais estabilidade e sustentação."   
"Estou vendo! Nunca me interessei muito por flechas e arcos, sempre preferi espadas ou outras lâminas. Mas vendo deste jeito fica muito interessante! Me diga, Sethit, onde consegue penas de falcão brancas? Eu nunca... Ahhhh! Tenko! Não apareça assim de repente, você me deu um susto!"

A gatuna estava a poucos centímetros de Kuroi. Havia se aproximado silenciosamente e agora estava postada ao seu lado, de braços cruzados por baixo do manto. A mercadora logo tratou de fazer as apresentações.

"Sethit, essa é Tenko Kitsune, minha companheira de viagem. Ela é um pouco mal humorada e ranzinza, e gosta de aparecer do nada como um fantasma..." Kuroi deu um leve beliscão na mão de Tenko. "...mas é uma excelente pessoa e me protegeu no caminho perigoso de Prontera até aqui!"

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Tenko Kitsune!" A arqueira deixou de lado a faca e as flechas, levantou-se e agora fazia uma graciosa reverência.

"Sou Sethit Aintaurë, ao seu dispor. Kuroi Yuri me falou bastante sobre você, e é uma imensa honra conhecê-la pessoalmente!"

Tenko respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça. Reverências e palavras formais a deixavam constrangida. Pensava em uma resposta educada, quando foi salva por um ruflar de asas. Sethit se voltou na direção do som com um delicado sorriso no rosto. Uma enorme ave de rapina pousou no encosto do banco, perto do ombro da arqueira. Era um falcão, mas grande como uma águia e inteiramente branco, exceto por algumas manchas castanhas no peito e nas pontas das asas. Tinha ferozes olhos cor de âmbar, e seu bico recurvado era cinza-chumbo. O falcão saltou mais para perto de Sethit e começou a acariciar a orelha da garota com seu bico. Sethit ria e devolvia a carícia passando seus dedos de leve na cabeça da ave.

"Agora, Kuroi, você pode ver onde eu consigo penas brancas. Minha família tem um criadouro de falcões. Cuido deste aqui desde que saiu do ovo. Seu nome é Horus. Ele ainda é jovem demais para me acompanhar em minhas caçadas, por isso ainda reside com meus pais, no criadouro". E virando-se para o falcão, disse. "O que te traz aqui, tão longe de casa, meu pequeno?". Em resposta, a ave soltou um pio agudo e estendeu uma das patas. Havia um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado preso a ela. Sethit desamarrou o nó que o prendia, desenrolou o papel e começou a ler. Horus empoleirou-se do seu lado e começou a arrumar as penas com o bico.

"Família estranha. Costuma-se usar pombos para esse serviço", pensou Tenko. Durante sua infância ela havia visto muitas caçadas com falcões, mas esse certamente era bastante exótico. "A arqueira disse que ainda é jovem! Imagino o tamanho que esse animal vai atingir!"  
"Más notícias?", perguntou Kuroi apreensiva quando a arqueira terminou de ler a carta. "Felizmente não.", respondeu Sethit. "É uma carta de meus pais. Um de meus primos irá se tornar caçador em breve, e estou sendo chamada para assistir a cerimônia. Devo voltar a Payon. Kuroi, convido a você e à sua companheira a virem comigo! Quero apresentá-las aos meus pais!"

"Não quero incomodar", murmurou Tenko. "Ora, deixe de ser ranzinza, gatuna cabeçuda! Sempre quis conhecer Payon, ouvi dizer que há um excelente ferreiro por lá!", retrucou a mercadora, rindo. "Não será incômodo nenhum, Tenko Kitsune. Sempre há espaço para hóspedes na casa dos Aintaurë. Já estou levando comigo uma noviça, minha companheira de caça."

"Bom, Payon é bem longe daqui. Ir para lá pode não ser uma má idéia. Primus e Reiko não pensarão em me procurar lá", pensou Tenko consigo mesma. Perguntou então: "Payon é muito longe, no extremo sul de Midgard. Por que rota viajaremos?". Definitivamente, Tenko não queria passar por Prontera. E havia jurado não passar por Morroc enquanto não se tornasse forte o bastante para enfrentar os soldados dos Renard. "Não se preocupe com isso! Minha companheira noviça abrirá um portal para nós. Ela estará de volta em alguns minutos, apenas foi comprar algumas gemas azuis na loja de utilidades."

"Portal?". O que diabos era um portal? "Sim Tenko, portal!", respondeu Kuroi, sorrindo. "É uma técnica dos noviços. Se eles conseguirem memorizar perfeitamente um lugar, podem criar uma passagem que leva diretamente a este lugar! É muito prático! Precisam apenas de uma gema azul para realizar a magia!"

"Ah, lá vem ela!", exclamou Sethit. "Espero que estejam prontas, pois partiremos imediatamente!". Uma noviça se aproximava, descendo a rua. Tenko acompanhou o andar paciente da jovem serva dos Deuses, até o momento em que ela chegou em distância suficiente para que a gatuna reconhecesse suas feições. Quando isso aconteceu, o primeiro pensamento de Tenko foi se esconder. O segundo foi ir em direção à noviça. Os dois eram conflitantes, e Tenko acabou por não seguir nenhum deles. Sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto. Sabia que estava corando, e isso a fez corar mais ainda. Sobrancelhas arqueadas, nariz empinado, olhos castanho-esverdeados, boca rosada...  
"Deixe-me apresentar a vocês minha companheira! Esta é Freya Dellan, noviça da Catedral de Prontera. Há muito tempo caçamos juntas. Freya me ajudou a recolher os troncos dos salgueiros para que eu fosse aceita pela Guilda dos Arqueiros e recebesse meu primeiro arco, e eu a ajudei a encontrar o caminho até a ermida de Irmã Matilde, para que ela se tornasse uma noviça!"

Kuroi, sempre alegre e cordial, cumprimentou a noviça e começaram a falar amenidades, enquanto Sethit pegava alguns suprimentos em seu armazém. Tenko permaneceu muda. Outra vez, ela se sentia imensamente tola e ridícula. Dor e raiva a moviam para a batalha. Medo nunca a impediu de agir. Então que sensação era essa que ela sentia na presença de Freya Dellan, que a paralisava completamente? Que seria isso, que a fazia se sentir tão boba e se perder em seus próprios pensamentos? Que poder tinha essa noviça, que a impedia de desgrudar os olhos de seu belo rosto moreno?

"Ora, se não é minha brava salvadora! Quase não a reconheço com esse manto cobrindo o rosto, mas é impossível não se lembrar de seus olhos! Como está, Tenko Kitsune?"

"Ela falou comigo e está vindo na minha direção! O que eu faço?", pensou a confusa gatuna, à beira do desespero. A reação foi quase automática. Tenko tirou o chapéu e, jogando o manto para trás de um dos ombros, encostou um dos joelhos no chão, fazendo uma reverência à moda dos cavaleiros. "É uma honra encontrá-la novamente, Lady Dellan!". Quando se deu conta do que havia feito, a gatuna corou tanto que suas bochechas ficaram quase da mesma cor de seus olhos. Freya colocou a mão na frente da boca, escondendo um leve riso. Kuroi, por outro lado, gargalhou até ficar sem ar. "Senhorita Tenko, você parece um daqueles cavaleiros de Prontera quando nos tiram para dançar! Só falta beijar a mão da senhorita Freya!", disse a mercante, quase sem fôlego. Envergonhada, Tenko se levantou e desviou o olhar. Afundou o nariz nas dobras da capa e ficou em silêncio. Sethit voltou, carregando ao ombro um Gakkung e uma alijava cheia de flechas novas. Tinha colocado também uma braçadeira de couro grosso, para que Horus pousasse em seu braço sem que suas garras a ferissem. "Se estão todas prontas, vamos partir. Freya, faça a gentileza de abrir o portal."

"Pela graça dos Deuses a mim concedida, que se abra diante de nossos pés a mais segura e veloz das estradas!", disse a noviça, em tom de oração, enquanto tocava com dois dedos certos pontos de uma das gemas azuis que havia comprado. Em seguida, atirou a pedra ao chão. No lugar onde ocorreu o impacto, abriu-se uma espécie de buraco no chão. Mas ao invés de ter fundo escuro, o buraco irradiava uma luz azulada. "Payon!", exclamou a noviça. "Podem entrar". Sethit foi a primeira. Quando pisou no círculo iluminado, houve um clarão e a arqueira desapareceu. Logo em seguida foi Horus, o falcão. Depois deles, Kuroi, que desapareceu com carrinho e tudo. Depois Tenko, um pouco hesitante, e por último Freya, e o portal se fechou.

A gatuna viu apenas um clarão que a obrigou a fechar os olhos. Quando abriu de volta, estava pisando em relva. Casas de arquitetura peculiar, de telhados de linhas curvas, se espalhavam aqui e ali. Ao longe, um suntuoso palácio, no alto de uma escadaria de pedra. Na frente do palácio, cinco flâmulas com emblemas de clãs balançavam ao vento. Vários mercadores se espalhavam pelas ruas. Muito menos que em Prontera, mas mesmo assim uma boa quantidade. A maioria oferecia flechas e poções. Muitas pessoas com arcos ao ombro transitavam entre as lojas. Aquela era Payon, a Cidade dos Arqueiros, no sudeste de Midgard e envolvida por densas e verdes florestas. Ao oeste da cidade ficava o Feudo do Bosque Celestial, onde havia cinco castelos disponíveis para quem quisesse participar do torneio sangrento chamado de Guerra do Emperium. E além do Bosque Celestial ficava a morada dos Aintaurë. "Fica um pouco longe, então é melhor irmos andando", disse a arqueira. "Horus irá na frente e avisará meus pais da nossa chegada."

Enquanto caminhavam, Sethit as entretinha contando que vinha de uma antiga família de caçadores. Por isso mesmo criavam falcões de caça há muitas gerações. Quando ela, Sethit, se tornasse uma caçadora, Horus seria seu companheiro. Contou que seu sobrenome, Aintaurë, significa "Bosque Sagrado" na antiga língua morta de Geffenia, e que seus ancestrais haviam construído os cinco castelos do Feudo do Bosque Celestial. "Mas muitas guerras aconteceram entre aquele tempo e este tempo. Hoje em dia, o clã Aintaurë não participa mais das Guerras do Emperium. Vivemos em paz, cuidando dos falcões e da arte da arquearia". Tenko mal ouviu. Milhares de pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento. Deixar os pensamentos voarem enquanto caminhava já estava se tornando um hábito.

"Sethit também sabe que caminho tomar. Quer ser uma caçadora. Freya quer ser sacerdotisa, e Kuroi quer ser ferreira. Será que não existe caminho para mim?"

A caminhada seguia tranquila. Além do já familiar rangido das rodas do carrinho da mercadora, havia os passos suaves de Freya, e a consciência de que a noviça caminhava ao seu lado a perturbava. Sethit não fazia barulho algum ao andar, era uma perfeita dama dos bosques. Tenko sondou a arqueira. Tinha cabelos lisos e macios, de um lindo tom castanho. Seus olhos amendoados e da cor do mel. A boca era de um rosa pálido. Seu corpo era delicado, suas mãos esguias e ágeis. Sethit era muito graciosa. Naquele momento, a arqueira e a noviça conversavam e riam. Tenko sentiu que invejava Sethit. Não sabia explicar o porquê. Não havia motivo. "Não há motivo para inveja. Sou tão forte quanto Sethit, e meus pés são ainda mais silenciosos que os dela!" Inconscientemente, a gatuna desejava a admiração de Freya. Não sabia o porque de sua inveja. A palavra "ciúme" não lhe ocorreu.

Cruzou o caminho do grupo uma matilha de lobos. "Ah, não se preocupem. Vamos deixá-los em paz. Os lobos aqui só atacam se forem provocados", disse Sethit. Mas a matilha interrompeu o caminho do grupo. Um dos lobos, que parecia ser o líder, enorme, com olhos injetados e pêlo todo arrepiado, saltou ferozmente em cima da arqueira, mordendo furiosamente seu braço. Felizmente o dano foi reduzido pela braçadeira de couro. O resto da matilha voou para cima de Sethit. Com o braço preso, ela não podia usar o arco! Tenko foi ao resgate. Pegou uma pedra do chão e atirou com força na cabeça do líder da matilha. Antes que este se recuperasse do impacto, se interpôs entre a fera e a arqueira, sacando a Damascus da bainha. O lobo saltou em cima de Tenko. A gatuna não se esquivou. Deu o braço esquerdo para a fera morder. Depois, cravou a adaga entre as costelas do animal. O lobo soltou seu braço e uivou em dor e fúria. A matilha veio acudir. Mas antes que eles a atingissem, Tenko atingiu o lobo alfa mais uma vez. Um ataque certeiro na garganta da fera, quebrando todas as suas defesas e rápido demais para se esquivar. O lobo caiu, e o resto da matilha fugiu, ganindo em pânico. Mas foram abatidos um a um pelas flechas de Sethit.

"Tenko! Deixe-me ver seu braço!". Freya correu até a gatuna e começou a examinar seu braço esquerdo. Retalhado pelos dentes da fera, o braço estava em carne viva e sangrava bastante. "Estou em dívida com você, Tenko Kitsune! Que falha a minha não perceber que era um Lobo Errante! Pus todas nós em perigo! Kuroi estava certa sobre suas habilidades!", disse Sethit, aproximando-se e murmurando com uma certa tristeza na voz. "Creio que isto prova que ainda não estou pronta para me tornar uma caçadora..." Kuroi Yuri exaltava-se. "Tenko! Aquele último golpe foi perfeito! "Ataque Crítico", como meu ancestral descreveu em seu caderno. Impossível de defender ou esquivar. Não sabia que você tinha o dom para esse tipo de golpe! Foi incrível!"

Mas Tenko mal ouvia. Freya estava ao seu lado, usando sua magia divina para fechar os ferimentos em seu braço. "Dói muito?", ela sussurrava em seu ouvido. "Não. Só um pouco mais que uma machadada de Orc.", respondeu a gatuna, também sussurrando. Era mentira, o braço doía horrivelmente. Mas Tenko Kitsune estava feliz. Freya Dellan estava ao seu lado, cuidado de seus ferimentos. Freya Dellan havia sido a primeira a correr para seu lado! Somente seu imenso e tolo orgulho a impedia de abrir naquele momento um sorriso ainda maior que o de Kuroi Yuri.

O resto da viagem seguiu sem mais problemas. Chegaram um pouco antes do cair da noite, e os Aintaurë já estavam à espera. Sethit mostrou a casa de sua família e a área do viveiro dos falcões, onde voavam algumas dúzias de falcões brancos. Alguns puramente brancos, outros com manchas castanhas, avermelhadas ou douradas nas asas. "Mas Horus pra mim é o mais lindo de todos!", disse a arqueira. Foi servido um jantar com o melhor da culinária típica de Payon. Comeram muito bem, e durante a refeição Sethit falou de suas caçadas, de Kuroi e sua ambição de se tornar ferreira e da luta de Tenko com o Lobo Errante.

------------------------------------------------------

A gatuna estava em sua cama esperando o sono vir. Aquele tinha sido um bom dia, mas Tenko é uma pessoa que não consegue ficar alegre por muito tempo. As suas preocupações voltaram a atormentá-la. Estava sendo perseguida! Primus com certeza devia ter posto seu séquito de cavaleiros atrás dela. E sua mãe queria encontrá-la para alguma coisa. Não sabia o que era, mas tinha um mau pressentimento. Temia que, por sua causa, Kuroi, ou Sethit, ou até mesmo Freya, fossem feridas ou capturadas para servir de isca. Temia estar sendo espionada. Sabia que era irracional, mas tinha medo até que seus pensamentos estivessem sendo lidos. Ouviu uma voz.

"Com licença... está acordada, senhorita Tenko?".

"Sim. Pode entrar, Kuroi.", respondeu a gatuna.

"Não encontro meu caderno, acho que deixei na sua bolsa. Sabe se está com você?". Tenko sentia preguiça de se levantar da cama. Apontou a bolsa em um canto do quarto. "Pode procurar. Fique à vontade."

Kuroi começou a procurar. "Ei, não sabia que você desenhava, Tenko! Olhe isso, é um retrato da senhorita Freya! Você que fez?". Tenko sentiu o rosto corar mais uma vez. "Não é para ficar fuçando nas minhas coisas!". Kuroi ria. "É que sua bolsa é uma bagunça! Se meu carrinho fosse bagunçado desse jeito eu levaria três horas para achar o que quero! E isso aqui, o que é?"

Kuroi tinha um embrulho nas mãos. Era o presente de seu irmão, Caifás. "Não sei. Encontrei meu irmão na Vila dos Orcs e ele me deu isso. É uma adaga esquisita, disseram para ele que era boa para gatunos.", respondeu Tenko. Kuroi cuidadosamente desfez o embrulho. "Ora, mas é um presente e tanto!", exclamou. "Isto é uma adaga de soco, ou katar. Aliás, tem um par delas aqui! Se segura assim no punho, e a lâmina fica sobre seus dedos, então se dá socos com ela. Pode-se usar nas costas das mãos ou nos braços também. É mais leve e mais precisa que a adaga comum, mas bem mais difícil de usar."

Tenko se levantou e postou-se ao lado da mercadora. "Como sabe tudo isso, Kuroi? Nunca vi ninguém usando uma arma assim!"  
"E nem vai ver!", respondeu a mercadora. "Lí sobre essas armas nas anotações de meu ancestral. Usar o katar é uma arte difícil, e os únicos que a dominam são os Assassinos do Deserto de Sograt."

"Assassinos? Percorri o Sograt inteiro e nunca ouvi falar nada sobre assassinos."

"É certo que não. Eles não costumam se mostrar. São mestres da furtividade e do veneno. Algumas famílias nobres e clãs de guerra contratam seus serviços. São guerreiros orgulhosos e leais, mas não ficam se pavoneando pelas ruas da cidade como certos cavaleiros..."  
Tenko ficou pensativa por alguns segundos. "Me fale mais sobre essa arma". Kuroi examinou o katar cuidadosamente. "Bom, essa aqui me parece ser um katar leve e de lâmina curta, que se chama Jur. E é uma boa Jur, deve aguentar umas três cartas. Não é fácil ver uma dessas por aí..."

"Cartas?". Tenko havia perdido o sono. Estava cada vez mais intrigada.

Kuroi começou a explicar. "Às vezes, quando um monstro morre, sua essência pode permanecer em Midgard, em forma parecida com a de um pedaço de pergaminho. Isso é muito raro de acontecer, pois é difícil a essência de alguém que foi morto não ser imediatamente despachada para Niflheim ou o Valhalla. Ninguém sabe porque isso acontece, na verdade. Alguns acham que é um antigo encantamento lançado sobre Midgard, outros que é uma benção dos Deuses para os guerreiros mais corajosos... estes pergaminhos são chamados vulgarmente de 'cartas', pois a imagem do monstro fica impressa neles. Mas vamos ao assunto: algumas armas ou armaduras tem capacidade de ser alteradas por magia. Elas podem ser encantadas com a magia destes pergaminhos, e então assumem parte dos poderes do monstro cuja essência foi usada. Depois do encantamento, a essência do monstro passa a habitar a arma, e a carta desaparece. O encantamento é permanente, por isso deve-se pensar muito bem antes de fazê-lo. Esse seu par de Jurs parece ter capacidade pra abrigar umas três essências. É uma arma muito boa!"

Tenko empunhou as armas. Uma em cada mão. Desferiu alguns golpes contra o ar, experimentando o peso das adagas. Sua mão esquerda, destreinada, era difícil de controlar. Testou mais algumas vezes e o resultado começou a ficar melhor. "Ficam bem em você, Tenko!", disse Kuroi, rindo. "Já pensou em se tornar uma assassina? Ouvi dizer que o katar é uma boa arma para desferir ataques críticos. E você tem o talento natural! Tem tudo a ver com você. Você já é sombria e aparece e some do nada!"

A gatuna voltou-se para Kuroi. "Onde fica a Guilda dos Assassinos?". Kuroi riu mais alto. "Ehhh Tenko, eu estava brincando! Você levou a sério?". Tenko fechou a cara, não gostava que a fizessem de tola. "Não se ofenda, senhorita Tenko! Não se trata do seu potencial. Mas a verdade é que ninguém sabe a localização exata da Guilda dos Assassinos. Dizem as lendas que é um templo no meio do Deserto de Sograt, e que está eternamente envolvido por terríveis tempestades de areia. Quem sai para procurar o templo se perde e morre no deserto. Acho que por isso também que não se vêem muitos assassinos por aí..."

"São fortes, os assassinos?", perguntou a gatuna.

"Que há com você essa noite, Tenko? Nunca te vi falar tanto de uma vez só! Sim, são muito fortes. Os melhores pelo menos, são. Nunca conheci um. Ah, achei meu caderno! Bom... vou dormir, que estou cansada! Boa noite, Tenko!"  
E saiu em direção ao seu próprio quarto. Tenko permaneceu de pé, com as Jurs nas mãos. Não viu Kuroi saindo do quarto. Estava, mais uma vez, perdida em pensamentos.

------------------------------------------------------

Os primeiros raios da manhã tocaram o rosto de Kuroi Yuri, que bocejou, se espreguiçou e sentou na cama. Esfregou os olhos, e ia se levantar quando notou um pedaço de pergaminho em cima de seu criado mudo. Era um bilhete.

"Desculpe-me sair deste jeito, sem me despedir. Tenho problemas pessoais, e, no momento, é arriscado para vocês ficarem próximas de mim. Parto em direção ao Deserto de Sograt, em busca do Templo Envolvido em Tempestades de Areia. Vocês todas tem seus caminhos, e eu estou indo atrás do meu. Peça desculpas a Sethit por não assistir à Cerimônia de Caçador do primo dela. Cuide de Freya por mim.

Tenko Kitsune".


	12. O Templo Envolvido em Temp Parte 1

CAPÍTULO 12 - O TEMPLO ENVOLVIDO EM TEMPESTADES DE AREIA – PRIMEIRA PARTE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas uma leve brisa soprava naquela manhã em Payon. O céu estava limpo. "Um dia perfeito para treinar minha pontaria", pensou Sethit Aintaurë quando saiu de casa bem cedo, levando ao ombro seu Gakkung cinco vezes refinado com Oridecon. Pernas levemente afastadas, olhos fixos no seu alvo: uma fina vara de salgueiro cravada no chão a uma certa distância, que ela tentaria fender ao meio com uma flechada. A brisa balançava suavemente as madeixas castanhas da arqueira, e produzia um leve zumbido quando fazia vibrar a corda do Gakkung. Horus, o falcão branco, observava em absoluto silêncio, pousado em um galho de uma árvore próxima. Sethit puxou uma flecha da sua alijava e a colocou no arco. Afastou mais as pernas, sem tirar os olhos da vara de salgueiro. Puxou a corda. Os músculos de seus braços se contraíram e saltaram, e era quase possível ouvi-los estalando. Ajustou a mira, em profunda concentração. A vara de salgueiro era tudo que os olhos cor de mel enxergavam agora. Soltou a flecha, que passou a poucos centímetros da vara de madeira. Horus piou em desaprovação.

"Porque você não tenta atirar então, seu falcão bobo!", exclamou a arqueira. Em resposta, a grande ave saiu do galho onde estava e veio pousar no antebraço de Sethit. A arqueira pousou o arco no chão e acariciou as penas da cabeça do animal por alguns momentos. "Vou tentar mais uma vez, Horus. Volte para a árvore, por favor". O falcão alçou vôo, pousou no mesmo galho onde estava antes, e voltou seus olhos ambarinos para Sethit. A arqueira retomou sua concentração, puxou mais uma flecha e retesou os músculos outra vez. Fez a mira cuidadosamente. Dobrou o Gakkung até ele começar a ranger. Puxou a corda até onde era possível.

"SETHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!"

A flecha voou vários metros acima do alvo. Horus soltou um longo e descontente pio. Sethit virou-se para trás, tentando não demonstrar irritação. Deu de cara com Kuroi Yuri. A mercadora trajava ainda uma camisola, e seus cabelos dourados caíam em cachos desgrenhados sobre os ombros. Os pés descalços sujos de terra. Kuroi ofegava, e em suas mãos segurava um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Sethit... Tenko... ela foi embora!"

"Como?"

A arqueira arregalou os olhos e correu até Kuroi, que lhe entregou o pergaminho. Sethit leu cuidadosamente. "Aquela gatuna insana! Ela vai morrer no deserto!", bradou com raiva a filha dos Aintaurë. "Aquela Tenko é totalmente louca, mas lhe devo a vida. É meu dever procurá-la! Além disso, Freya parece gostar dela também...". Sethit jogou o arco ao ombro. Botou dois dedos na boca e assoviou. Horus pousou em seu antebraço. "Se lembra da gatuna insana que conhecemos ontem, Horus? Pode encontrá-la?". O falcão piou em resposta. "Então vá. Me avise caso veja qualquer sinal dela". A ave alçou vôo, e logo desapareceu do campo de visão das duas jovens. "Vamos para casa, se vista e iremos atrás da sua amiga sem juízo. Gostaria de contar com a ajuda de Freya, mas ela saiu cedo hoje para resolver alguns assuntos na Catedral de Prontera. Terei de pedir a ajuda dos meus pais."

O campo de treinamento da arqueira ficava na floresta próxima à casa dos Aintaurë, e em poucos minutos as duas já haviam chegado. Os pais de Sethit, após as devidas explicações, forneceram suprimentos suficientes para a busca. Recomendaram também que um ou dois dos caçadores da família às acompanhassem, mas Sethit recusou.

"Ela não deve estar muito longe, meu pai. Não é necessário mobilizar tanta gente. Voltaremos logo."

"Se é assim que deseja, assim será", respondeu o caçador. "Mas mesmo curta, sua busca poderá ser difícil..." O velho Aintaurë se retirou por um momento e voltou com um arco nas mãos. Era um Gakkung, como o de Sethit, mas parecia muito mais antigo, e sua empunhadura estava envolta por bandagens desgastadas. "Parece apenas um arco velho. Mas com este arco você raramente errará uma flecha. Gakkung Ancestral Bi, é como é chamado, e há muito tempo passa das mãos de Aintaurë para Aintaurë. Leve-o com você, e que suas caçadas sejam sempre frutíferas, minha filha!"

Sethit agradeceu e beijou o pai e a mãe. "Estaremos de volta em breve!", disse ela ao sair de casa. Kuroi nada disse. Estava preocupada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Areia em suas vestes. Areia em sua boca. Areia em seu nariz. Areia em seus olhos. Areia por todo canto. "Devo estar chegando perto.", pensou a gatuna. Andava com o nariz afundado na capa, mas isso não impedia a areia que o vento carregava de penetrar por todos os buracos possíveis. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava vagando no deserto. Não tinha idéia do caminho que devia tomar. Apenas uma vaga noção. Tenko Kitsune seguia as tempestades de areia. Tomava os caminhos onde o vento soprava mais forte. "Um templo envolvido por tempestades de areia. Se eu encontrar o lugar onde o vento é mais forte, chegarei aonde quero." E convicta disso, ela andava sem parar, seguindo o vento.

"Ei, gatuna! Você aí, de Sakkat! Gatunaaaaa, consegue me ouvir?"

Tenko voltou-se na direção da voz, protegendo os olhos com a mão. Era um outro gatuno. Tinha longos e sedosos cabelos louros, presos no alto da cabeça por um rabo de cavalo. Usava uma espécie de tiara com um par de pequeninos chifres pontiagudos. Tinha bochechas coradas, e da sua boca pendia uma pequena flor vermelha. "Ei gatuna, quer me vender essas suas Jurs? Eu pago trezentos mil zeny nelas!"  
Além da Damascus, Tenko carregava na cintura o par de Jurs que havia ganhado de seu irmão. Elas batiam contra suas coxas enquanto ela andava e a lembravam de seu objetivo. Ser forte, vencer o exército de seu pai, vingar Shi no Toge!

"Não quero vendê-las. Vou precisar delas quando for uma assassina."

O gatuno apontou o dedo grosseiramente para Tenko e caiu na risada. "Você? Assassina? Só posso rir! Olha só pra você, nesses trajes velhos e com esse Sakkat detonado na cabeça! Você não vai nem conseguir chegar no Templo, quanto mais passar no teste! Deixa de ser besta e me vende essa Jur e vai comprar pelo menos uma bota nova? Essa sua tá quase furando!"

"Não"

"Sua... sua pobre! Eu tenho pena de você! Mas tudo bem, eu posso comprar quantas Jurs eu quiser! Quando eu for o melhor assassino de Midgard eu te dou uma moedinha!"

Tenko virou as costas e foi embora, seguindo o vento. Não podia desperdiçar energia com uma criaturinha tão desagradável. Como esse garotinho mimado foi acabar se tornando gatuno, ela não sabia. Não interessava mesmo. A Guilda dos Gatunos aceitava qualquer um, e ela esperava que a Guilda dos Assassinos fosse um pouco mais rígida. Deixou o gatuninho gritando sozinho, até que o barulho do vento cobriu sua voz. Estava cada vez mais forte.

Sentia sede e estava cansada. Relembrava as cenas do começo de sua jornada como gatuna. Morroc, Shi, a forca, os soldados. A cada passo que dava, sua ira crescia. Queria vingança! Ela encontraria os soldados que enforcaram seu mestre e degolaria um a um com sua Jur! Mataram Shi no Toge, só porque ele era livre! Só porque ele era um rogue!

"Hipócritas desgraçados! Como se não houvesse cavaleiros que fazem coisas piores ainda que os rogues! Covardes! Vou acabar com eles!"

Quantas horas já haviam se passado ela não sabia. Pela altura do sol já devia estar no meio da tarde. Sentia-se exausta. "Como sou estúpida! Mais uma vez me joguei no deserto sem saber pra onde ir!". Mas dessa vez se recusava a voltar. Seu orgulho falava alto. Encontraria o Templo ou morreria tentando. De repente, Tenko parou, abismada. Não acreditava no que via.  
Os ventos carregados de areia convergiam todos para o mesmo ponto, em espirais. Em meio ao redemoinho, Tenko podia vislumbrar uma construção de pedra amarelada. Uma pirâmide? Não... ela podia ver escadarias. Uma torre? Muito baixa. Parecia mais...

"Um templo!"

Se Tenko confiasse em algum deus, ela se ajoelharia e rezaria nesse momento. Mas Tenko era bastante cética. Tranquilamente, ela começou a andar em direção ao redemoinho. Para sua surpresa, quando se aproximou das espirais de areia, os ventos se voltaram todos contra ela, empurrando-a violentamente e jogando-a ao chão. "Como? Ventos com vontade própria?", pensou a gatuna. Levantou-se e tentou atravessar correndo a barreira. Quando pensou ter conseguido, foi engolfada pelas rajadas de areia e jogada de volta. Estava pronta para tentar uma terceira vez quando notou, ao seu lado, o gatuno que havia encontrado anteriormente, deitado no chão e rodeado de abutres. Seu rosto estava pálido e não havia mais flor em sua boca. A tiara com chifres semi-enterrada ao seu lado. Tenko sentiu um arrepio ao olhar para o gatuno. Quase toda a sua roupa havia sido brutalmente rasgada, e o corpo estava em carne viva. Alguma coisa havia esfolado aquele gatuno até a morte. Os abutres olhavam para ela gulosamente. Puxou a adaga e espantou as aves, mas elas logo voltaram. Havia muitas delas. "Então esse é o lendário Templo Envolvido em Tempestades de Areia. É por isso que eu nunca ouvi falar dele. Provavelmente muito poucos voltam daqui."

Observou as espirais por algum tempo. Qual seria a origem daquele vento? Quando em meio à areia, vislumbrou um rosto. Dois olhos e uma boca. Depois dois rostos. Uma infinidade de rostos que apareciam e sumiam no meio da tempestade.  
Quando Tenko era uma criança seu pai havia lhe contado uma história sobre o Povo da Areia, ou simplesmente "Arenosos". Dizia-se que eram monstros que se confundiam com a areia do deserto e atacavam os viajantes.  
"Então vocês são o Povo da Areia", pensou a gatuna. E em seguida bradou: "Se estão vivos é porque podem morrer! Venham lutar!", e puxou sua adaga.

A espiral se deslocou e voltou-se furiosamente contra a gatuna. Tenko dobrou os joelhos e deu um grande salto para trás, se esquivando do impacto esmagador da torrente arenosa. A areia que estava no ar se juntou à do chão, e logo a espiral subiu de novo, dessa vez em volta de Tenko. A gatuna atingiu a areia com sua adaga. Sem efeito. "Não posso lutar contra uma tempestade de areia". Os rostos no vento surgiam e desapareciam, e suas expressões eram furiosas. De repente, a areia se compactou e a atingiu como uma pedra na boca do estômago, rasgando suas roupas e esfolando a pele de seu ventre. O ataque foi inesperado. Tenko perdeu o ar e se dobrou para frente. Outra massa de areia compacta a atingiu nas pernas, derrubando-a no chão. Em seguida os Arenosos a atingiram diversas vezes enquanto ela estava caída. "Eles são muitos!", pensou a gatuna. "E estão todos juntos...". Teve uma idéia. Lutando contra a dor e o vento, Tenko alcançou em sua bolsa a sua garrafa de veneno. É sempre útil ter uma quando se é um gatuno.  
Tampando o nariz e a boca com uma das mãos esfoladas, Tenko colocou a garrafa deitada no chão e, com a mão livre, quebrou-a com um soco. Cacos de vidro penetraram em sua pele e imediatamente ela começou a sentir os efeitos do próprio veneno. O Sol quente do deserto começou a evaporar o líquido arroxeado no chão, fazendo o vapor tóxico subir. A medida que subia, era sugado pelo redemoinho de areia. O vento foi ficando mais fraco.

"Funcionou!"

O redemoinho se desfez e o Povo da Areia assumiu sua forma natural. Montes arredondados de areia compacta da altura de um homem, com rosto e braços. Todos pareciam bastante afetados pelo veneno, fraquejando ao andar. Tenko levantou-se com uma certa dificuldade. Sua pele estava em carne viva e ardia, e ela podia sentir o veneno na sua corrente sanguínea, matando suas células. Mesmo assim, colocou a mão ensangüentada dentro de sua bolsa e retirou uma Poção do Despertar. Bebeu-a de uma vez, puxou a adaga e partiu para cima do Arenoso mais próximo. Apunhalou furiosamente o monte compacto de areia, até o ponto em que ele não se refez. Então foi para o próximo. E o próximo, e o próximo, até que não havia mais sinal de vento no Templo dos Assassinos. Tenko sorriu. E caiu na escadaria de pedra, consumida pelo próprio veneno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenko olhou ao redor. Não sabia onde estava. Levantou-se, e descobriu que todas as suas feridas haviam se fechado. Não estava mais envenenada também. Sentiu uma presença ao seu lado, e se voltou para olhar. Descobriu uma mulher muito alta e muito bela. Trajava armadura completa, e em seu capacete havia asas. Carregava lança e escudo. A mulher sorriu para ela. Tenko abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas foi interrompida pela dama de armadura.

"Ainda não. Não é a hora. Hoje você vai voltar."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gatuna abriu os olhos. Seu corpo doía. Olhou ao redor e descobriu que ainda estava no Templo dos Assassinos. Descobriu que estava nos braços de alguém. Quando percebeu que havia aberto os olhos, a pessoa a abraçou com força.

"Tenko! Você está viva! Pensei que não havia conseguido te curar a tempo!"

Era uma voz feminina. Tenko olhou para sua salvadora. Era uma jovem sacerdotisa. Tinha pele morena, cabelos verdes na altura dos ombros, nariz empinado e sobrancelhas arqueadas. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Freya!"

Tenko a abraçou de volta. "Obrigada...", disse a gatuna. E ficaram as duas assim, por algum tempo, no meio das escadarias do Templo.

"Freya, como você me encontrou?", perguntou ela um pouco depois.

"Foi um milagre! Fui essa manhã a Prontera, fazer o teste para me tornar sacerdotisa. Estava voltando à casa dos Aintaurë quando apareceu uma raposa branca no meio da estrada. Ignorei-a, mas ela me seguiu. Tentei enxotá-la, e ela começou a morder e puxar minha batina. Bati nela com meu cajado, mas ela não me largava. Parecia querer que eu a seguisse. Não sei porque o fiz, Tenko, mas segui a raposa. Ela me trouxe até aqui, e eu te encontrei caída no chão. Pensei que fosse tarde demais. Graças aos céus, você está viva!"  
Freya abraçou Tenko mais uma vez, apoiando sua cabeça no peito da gatuna. Tenko tocou de leve os cabelos da sacerdotisa. Não costumava gostar de contato físico, mas com Freya era diferente. De Freya ela fazia questão de estar perto. Sentia-se imensamente feliz com a sacerdotisa nos braços.

"Essa é a lendária Guilda dos Assassinos, não é, Tenko? Você veio aqui fazer seu teste.". Tenko assentiu. "Levante-se então. Você tem uma tarefa a cumprir."

Tenko levantou-se, e Freya ficou de pé à sua frente.

"Isso é para que você tenha forças para vencer sua provação! Que caia sobre ti a benção dos céus. Os deuses dêem forças para teus braços e pernas, destreza para que jamais erre o golpe, e astúcia para vencer o inimigo!"

Tenko já conhecia os poderes divinos dos noviços. Pareciam ainda mais poderosos em uma sacerdotisa.

"Isso é para que tenha agilidade para se esquivar de todos os perigos! Que teus pés se tornem ligeiros como o vento e que teu corpo se torne ágil!"

A gatuna sentiu seu corpo se tornar ágil e flexível. Adorava essa sensação.

"E isso é para que tenha coragem..."

Freya segurou delicadamente o rosto da gatuna e beijou-lhe os lábios. Tenko sentiu uma onda de calor invadir seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio percorria sua espinha. Sentiu-se perdida, confusa e absolutamente feliz.

"... e para que não se esqueça de que eu amo você!", sussurrou a sacerdotisa em seu ouvido. "Agora vá, e boa sorte no seu teste!". Ainda confusa, Tenko andou em direção à porta do Templo. Antes de entrar, virou-se para falar alguma coisa. Mas Freya havia desaparecido.


	13. O Templo Envolvido em Temp Parte 2

CAPÍTULO 13 - O TEMPLO ENVOLVIDO EM TEMPESTADES DE AREIA – SEGUNDA PARTE

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"E isso é para que tenha coragem..."

Tenko ainda podia sentir os lábios quentes e macios de Freya sobre os seus. Parada na porta do templo, ela se virou para ver a sacerdotisa mais uma vez. Falar o que estava entalado dentro de seu peito. Finalmente havia compreendido os sentimentos que a atordoavam e confundiam. Queria gritar. Queria que Midgard inteira ouvisse sua voz. Mas quando se virou, Freya não estava mais lá.   
"Eu também amo você", a gatuna sussurrou para os ventos e para a areia. Em seguida, atravessou o grande portal de pedra amarelada e adentrou na Guilda dos Assassinos do Deserto de Sograt.

Assim que penetrou no templo, percebeu que estava em um corredor longo e escuro. Sem hesitar, andou em frente, deixando para trás a luz que vinha da porta. Não podia ver o final do caminho. Passado algum tempo, não podia ver nada. A porta de entrada era uma pequena mancha brilhante às suas costas. O silêncio era total, exceto pelo eco suave de seus próprios passos. De repente, a gatuna parou. Suas narinas haviam captado um odor extremamente familiar. Apurou os ouvidos e, devagar, tentou chegar na origem do cheiro. Percebeu um vulto em meio à escuridão. Corajosamente indagou:

"Quem é você, que cheira a sangue?"

A resposta foi outra pergunta, dita em uma voz grave e baixa.

"Quem é você, que entra neste templo como se pisasse no chão de sua própria casa?"

"Me chamo Tenko Kitsune", respondeu a garota. "Sou uma gatuna". O vulto se moveu um pouco, aproximando-se de Tenko.

"E o que deseja aqui, Tenko Kitsune?", perguntou outra vez. "Desejo me tornar uma assassina", respondeu a gatuna com firmeza. Assim que o eco das últimas palavras de Tenko silenciou, uma tocha se acendeu, enchendo o ambiente com uma luminosidade avermelhada.

Tenko agora podia ver o vulto. Era um homem de meia-idade, magro e um pouco recurvado. Seus cabelos eram de um castanho sujo, permeados de fios brancos. Tinha um cavanhaque, e não tinha um dos olhos, a órbita esquerda vazia e cortada verticalmente por uma enorme cicatriz. Estava envolvido em um velho manto cinza-azulado, rasgado e gasto em várias partes, coberto de manchas escuras, que a gatuna imaginou ser a origem do cheiro que sentira. Por baixo do manto podia ver não um, mas dois cabos de adaga apontando para cima. "Muitos vem até este templo com desejo de se tornarem assassinos. Mas apenas os melhores serão aceitos", disse o homem, sondando a gatuna de cima a baixo com seu único olho castanho. Tenko não se deixou intimidar. Levantou o queixo e fitou ferozmente o rosto de seu interlocutor. Os lábios ressequidos do homem se curvaram lentamente em uma espécie de sorriso. "Orgulhosa! Isso é interessante!", exclamou ele. "Você deseja ser testada e ver se está apta a se tornar uma assassina então?". A gatuna assentiu com a cabeça. "Saiba que não nos responsabilizaremos por sua integridade física, jovem gatuna. Você conseguiu passar pelo povo da areia. Esse foi o primeiro teste. Os outros serão tão ou mais difíceis quanto. Ainda assim quer tentar?". Tenko assentiu novamente, sem hesitar por um segundo. O assassino sondou-a mais uma vez com o olhar. "Certo. Siga-me". Empurrou uma das pedras na parede e uma porta se abriu. O homem apagou a tocha e atravessou a porta. Tenko o seguiu, e a passagem se fechou às suas costas.

Os olhos de Tenko já haviam se acostumado com a escuridão e ela ficou ofuscada por alguns instantes ao chegar no salão iluminado. Era feito de pedra também, da mesma pedra do corredor. Não havia nenhum objeto ou mobília, apenas uma escada que levava aparentemente a um andar inferior do templo. Olhou para cima e descobriu que um vão no teto era a fonte da luz que preenchia o aposento. Notou que o cheiro de sangue havia desaparecido. Estava sozinha.

"Heh heh heh... o que faz aqui sozinha, jovem gatuna?"

Tenko procurou a origem da voz, mas foi inútil. Não ouvia nem um som, não sentia nem um cheiro. "Quem é você?", indagou, sem saber para onde direcionar a voz.

"Eu sou aquele que já matou tantos... que não importa o quanto eu limpe, minhas mãos sempre tem o cheiro de sangue. Eu sou a sombra da morte, minha cara. Sou um assassino. Heh heh heh heh... eu posso te ver, mas você não sabe onde eu estou. Não sente medo?"

"Não."

"Neste exato momento, eu posso ter uma adaga apontada para as suas costas. Não sente medo?"

"Não tenho medo."

"Até onde vai a coragem antes de se tornar estupidez? É uma coisa a se pensar, não... Tenko Kitsune. É este seu nome, não é? Bom, vejo que Tenko Kitsune é uma gatuna corajosa. Eu serei o responsável por seu teste teórico. Farei algumas perguntas, e se responder corretamente, poderá fazer o próximo teste. Caso contrário, boa sorte atravessando de volta as tempestades de areia. Mas serei gentil, você poderá errar uma vez. Apenas uma. Está pronta?"

"Estou", disse a gatuna, sentando-se tranquilamente no chão de pedra e jogando o manto de lado no ombro.

"Primeira pergunta. Porque você não pode me ver?"

"Porque você é um assassino. Um mestre da furtividade". Essa havia sido fácil.

"Certo. Segunda. Porque o katar é uma das armas de nossa preferência?"

"O katar é leve, fácil de carregar e esconder. Além disso, é bom para ataques críticos por ser uma arma com que se pode acertar o alvo com muita precisão. Se bem usado é possível quebrar cotas de malha e perfurar escudos com ele". A pequena aula com Kuroi Yuri certamente havia rendido. Tenko fez uma nota mental para agradecer à mercadora mais tarde.

"Uhhn... boa resposta. Terceira pergunta."

O assassino invisível fez mais sete ou oito perguntas, que Tenko respondeu corretamente. Sempre atenta, seus olhos cor-de-sangue sondavam a sala procurando qualquer pista da localização do homem. Seus músculos enrijecidos estavam prontos para saltar, se esquivando a qualquer momento. Após algumas perguntas sobre armas, venenos, cartas e técnicas, o assassino chegou ao final de seu teste.

"Última pergunta. O que tem no seu bolso?"

Tenko pensou por um momento. "Nada. Havia uma garrafa de poção, mas você acabou de furtá-la."

"Heh heh heh heh... correto! Que sirva como lição. Esteja sempre atenta ao seu redor, e não esqueça as técnicas que aprendeu como gatuna! Pode prosseguir para o próximo teste, basta descer a escada adiante."

Tenko levantou-se e acenou com a cabeça, despedindo-se do seu estranho professor. Em resposta, uma garrafa de poção foi atirada aos seus pés. Não conseguiu identificar de onde veio. Resolvendo que não valia a pena se preocupar mais com isso, guardou-a no bolso, deu as costas e desceu a escada.

Outro corredor escuro, mas mais curto que o da entrada. E dessa vez ela podia ver uma tênue luz no final. À medida que ia em direção a ela, começou a ouvir um leve ronronar. Chegou no fim do corredor. A luz vinha do vão de uma grande porta de pedra. Em um dos cantos do corredor, um par de olhos amarelados refletiam a luz que vinha da sala ao lado. O ronronar ficou mais forte. A criatura saltou para frente de Tenko, e para sua surpresa, era uma jovem e bela assassina. Tinha longos e macios cabelos louros, e sua pele era amorenada. Tinha a mesma altura de Tenko, e era ainda mais esguia. Vestia roupas escuras, justas ao corpo esbelto, e seu peito, ventre e coxas estavam envoltos em faixas. Tenko notou também um par de ombreiras metálicas em seus ombros, e um par de katar pendendo de sua cintura.

"Purrrrrrr... veja só! Esta aqui se parece comigo!"

A assassina se moveu, deixando seu rosto totalmente iluminado. Suas feições eram incomuns. Tinha o rosto arredondado, o nariz pequeno e levemente achatado. A boca grande, com lábios finos que deixavam para fora a ponta de duas pequenas presas. Seus olhos eram afilados, de íris amarelo-esverdeadas e pupilas em fenda. Das pontas dos seus dedos brotavam unhas longas e pontiagudas. Na cabeça, um par de orelhas negras de gato, que se voltavam para todos os lados, tentando não deixar escapar nenhum som. Combinando com as orelhas, a assassina possuía uma longa e felpuda cauda negra, que ondulava graciosamente quando ela se mexia. Ela aproximou o rosto do de Tenko e sorriu, deixando a mostra quatro presas afiadas.

"Bonitos olhos vermelhos! Onde os conseguiu? Será que já viu tanto sangue que eles ficaram dessa cor?", disse ela rindo, com uma voz aguda e levemente nasalada.

"Nasceram comigo", respondeu a gatuna. Não estava com humor para brincadeiras, e estava intrigada e, porque não, um pouco assustada com os seus exóticos tutores. Mas isso ela não deixaria transparecer por nada.

"Desculpe a curiosidade!", disse a assassina, recuando um passo e empinando o queixo. "Tenko Kitsune, certo? Fui informada da sua vinda. Soube que foi bem no teste teórico. Agora é a hora para o seu primeiro teste prático. Pode tirar a capa e sente-se, fique à vontade. Vou explicar o que deve fazer". Sentou-se de pernas cruzadas, apoiando as duas mãos no chão. Recostou tranquilamente a cauda por cima de uma das coxas.

"Somos assassinos. Somos parias. Somos odiados por muitos e temidos por quase todos. Você já deve saber disso, e ainda assim veio nos procurar e deseja ser uma de nós. É um caminho muito árduo, muito solitário. Você vai se sujar de sangue todos os dias, e as pessoas vão olhar para você com um misto de desprezo e terror. Você vai ter de viver escondida, sempre nas sombras, fugindo da luz e do convívio humano. Você acha que está pronta para isso, Tenko Kitsune?"

Tenko apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos, pensativa. Como gatuna ela já vivia suja de sangue e se escondendo pelas sombras. Sua aparência por si só já era assustadora para alguns. Olhos cor-de-sangue nunca tiveram boa reputação. No entanto, tinha pessoas em quem podia confiar. Kuroi, Sethit, e claro, Freya. O que mudaria como assassina? Seria mais temida? Odiada? Suas companheiras se afastariam? Freya se afastaria? Fechou os olhos, mastigando suas dúvidas. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Havia uma missão a cumprir. Uma vingança a se realizar. Um inimigo para derrotar.

"Estou pronta. Mas discordo de você em alguns pontos. Creio que existem pessoas que não vão se afastar de mim, mesmo se eu estiver banhada em sangue e vivendo nas sombras."

A assassina sorriu e balançou a cauda suavemente para cima e para baixo. "Purrr... está certa, Tenko Kitsune! Seus verdadeiros aliados não se afastarão de você! Por isso, você deve se manter fiel aos que são fiéis a você. Proteja os seus aliados. Sempre! Deve tomar cuidado, Tenko Kitsune, e estar sempre atenta. Aliados e inimigos são fáceis de confundir no calor da batalha. Nossa profissão é matar, e isso é o que fazemos melhor. Nesta profissão, um erro pode ser irreparável. Por isso, um assassino deve ser capaz de distinguir perfeitamente aliados de inimigos. Este será seu próximo teste."

Colocou a mão dentro das vestes e retirou um pequeno broche. Uma cruz de prata, com uma pedra vermelha incrustada. "Você entrará na sala ao lado e encontrará vários monstros. Monstros fracos, como porings e lunáticos. Em seis deles há broches como esse. Esses seis são suas vítimas. Você terá três minutos para aniquilar as seis vítimas. Está pronta para o teste?"   
"Parece simples", pensou a gatuna. "Estou pronta!"

"Purrrrrr... certo então. Estarei observando. Três minutos, nem um segundo a mais! Boa sorte, Olhos Vermelhos!", respondeu a assassina. Piscou os olhos fendidos algumas vezes, pressionou uma das pedras na parede e a porta se abriu. Tenko entrou e sua tutora fechou a porta às suas costas. "Três minutos a partir de agora!", repetiu pela última vez.

Seus olhos se acostumaram com a luz mais uma vez. Tenko tomou um susto ao ver que estava em um salão imenso. Havia tantos porings, poporings, drops e lunáticos que mal se enxergava o chão. Onde não havia monstros, havia enormes e negros buracos, tão fundos que não se podia ver onde terminavam ou o que havia neles.

"Certo... vai ser um pouco mais difícil que eu imaginei."

Desembainhou a adaga e começou a andar tranquilamente entre as pequenas criaturas, procurando o sinal da cruz de prata. Encontrou a primeira com certa facilidade, e de um golpe só destroçou o poring que a carregava. Demorou mais um minuto inteiro para encontrar o segundo e o terceiro. Estava ficando preocupada com o tempo, e corria velozmente de um lado para o outro do salão. A tutora avisou que já haviam se passado dois minutos quando encontrou e assassinou o quarto e o quinto monstro. Não encontrava o sexto. Trinta segundos. Vislumbrou o brilho da prata em meio ao pelo fofo de um lunático. Voou até ele, apertando com força o cabo da Damascus. Vinte segundos. Escorregou para dentro de um dos buracos no chão. Cravou a Damascus na parede com toda a força que tinha, e acabou pendurada nela. Quinze segundos. Com um impulso e algumas tentativas, voltou ao chão. A Damascus caiu no fosso. Dez segundos. Agarrou o lunático. Cinco segundos. Quebrou-lhe o pescoço com as mãos.

"Tempo esgotado!", bradou a assassina. "Você foi aprovada. As seis vítimas estão mortas. Sinto pela sua adaga, mas o importante é que você foi bem sucedida no teste. Está pronta para o próximo, Tenko Kitsune?"

Tenko ainda estava ofegante da corrida. "Não tenho mais armas", argumentou. "Tem sim", rebateu a tutora, "Tem um par de jurs na sua cintura. E ainda tem suas mãos, que já provaram ser eficientes. Tenha pleno conhecimento da sua capacidade, Tenko Kitsune! Não se subestime ou se supervalorize. Um assassino deve conhecer a si mesmo e ao inimigo com precisão."

O corpo da gatuna ainda se ressentia do esforço feito para sair do alçapão. Não sabia usar as jurs corretamente, suas mãos eram fracas e estava sem sua garrafa de veneno. Tirou da bolsa outra garrafa de poção do despertar. Bebeu seu conteúdo de uma vez só, e se sentiu muito melhor. "Qual é o próximo teste?", perguntou, limpando a boca com a manga da camisa.

"Purrrr... cuidado, essa coisa vicia. Bom, o próximo teste irá testar sua capacidade de esquiva e furtividade. Um assassino deve ser veloz e passar despercebido, assim você pode atacar o inimigo de surpresa ou escapar de uma situação onde você não possa vencer uma luta. Sim, é importante morrer com honra e dignidade, mas você só tem uma vida, então não a desperdice. Você entrará na próxima sala, e ela estará cheia de monstros. Não tão fracos desta vez. Você não precisa matá-los, apenas atravesse a sala. Aliás, você não pode feri-los de modo algum. Apenas se esquive e se esconda quando achar necessário. Vejo que você é uma gatuna forte, acho que não terá problemas."  
A assassina apertou outro botão e um alçapão se abriu no piso. "Abaixo de nós está a sala do seu próximo teste. Desça quando estiver pronta. Eu estarei esperando do outro lado. Quando você estiver próxima o bastante para me tocar, o teste acaba."

Disse isso e saltou dentro da fenda no chão. Tenko respirou fundo algumas vezes e logo em seguida saltou atrás dela. A queda foi maior que o esperado, e o impacto fez com que a gatuna esfolasse os dois joelhos no chão. Seus tornozelos estalaram de forma dolorosa. Mas ela não teve muito tempo para pensar na dor. Centenas de múmias vinham lentamente em sua direção. Começou a correr. Estava cercada. Rapidamente olhou em volta procurando uma saída. Saltou de lado e se ocultou em uma sombra próxima. Nesse momento, tentáculos agarraram seu braço. Havia se escondido perto da borda de um imenso tanque de hidras. Rapidamente agarrou uma das jurs e cortou os tentáculos. Não havia saída, teria que depender somente da sua capacidade de esquiva. Correu o mais que pode, abaixou o corpo, jogando as pernas para frente e passando por baixo das pernas das múmias que vinham em sua direção. Continuou aumentando sua velocidade. Corria próxima à parede do salão. O caminho era mais longo, mas pelo menos poderia ficar longe do tanque de hidras. Mais um grupo de múmias vinha em sua direção. A gatuna não parou de correr. Aumentou a velocidade e foi de encontro aos monstros. Saltou, e apoiando as mãos na cabeça de uma delas, impulsionou seu corpo para frente em um longo salto. Voou alguns metros, aterrisou e recomeçou a correr. Já podia ver sua tutora no final da sala. Mais múmias vinham pela direita e pela esquerda. Estava cercada! Colou o corpo à parede e se ocultou nas sombras. Era uma questão de tempo até que os monstros percebessem sua presença...

Resolveu arriscar. Lenta e cuidadosamente, começou a se deslocar junto à parede. Pisava de leve, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Com muita paciência, atravessou a última fileira de múmias. No segundo em que saio do meio dos monstros, desatou a correr o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. As múmias perceberam e a perseguiram, mas Tenko já estava a poucos centímetros da assassina.

"Fim do teste! Você está aprovada!"

Ronronando amigavelmente, a assassina agachou-se ao lado de Tenko, que havia se sentado no chão, ofegante e encharcada de suor. "Os testes físicos acabaram. Seu corpo é apto para a nossa profissão, Tenko Kitsune. Agora, há apenas mais um teste".

"Ainda mais um?", pensou a gatuna, exausta. Mas ergueu-se, tirou o cabelo do rosto e perguntou qual era o último teste. A tutora levantou-se também.Pressionou não uma, mas dez pedras em uma ordem certa. Uma porta se abriu. Dessa vez Tenko viu à sua frente não um salão de pedra, mas um belo salão atapetado, com armas variadas penduradas na parede, quadros e estantes com livros. No fundo da sala, via-se uma escrivaninha. Sentado a ela havia um homem que já parecia beirar os sessenta anos de idade. Vestia trajes verde-escuros, seu peito e braços estavam enfaixados, e também possuía ombreiras metálicas. Sobre o encosto da cadeira havia um manto negro pendurado. Seus cabelos grisalhos eram longos e presos em um rabo de cavalo. Possuía um bigode fino, e seu rosto e braços estavam cobertos de cicatrizes. Ele se levantou e fechou o livro, colocando-o em cima da escrivaninha. Fitou a gatuna e a assassina. Seus olhos eram azul-turquesa, e pareciam ao mesmo tempo serenos e tristes.

"Mestre, esta gatuna de nome Tenko Kitsune foi bem sucedida em todos os testes até agora", miou a assassina, fazendo uma respeitosa reverência. Suas orelhas abaixadas e sua cauda imóvel. O velho mestre se aproximou alguns passos. "Então vamos ao ultimo teste", respondeu ele com voz suave. "Obrigado, Bast, pode se retirar".

A assassina fez outra reverência. "Simpatizo com você, Tenko Kitsune. Sinto que somos iguais, de alguma maneira. Desejo-te sorte!", disse ela, as últimas palavras mais parecendo um ronronar. Em seguida, deu um salto felino para fora da sala e desapareceu. A porta se fechou.

"Tenko Kitsune é o seu nome, então?", disse o velho mestre. "Bom, Tenko Kitsune, o último teste é muito simples. Tudo que você tem de fazer é chegar até mim".

Tenko não se fez de rogada. Andou na direção do velho assassino em passos decididos. Bateu de cara com alguma coisa. Soltou um gemido de dor, esfregando a testa machucada. Sem se alterar, o velho mestre disse:

"Uma pessoa como eu não pode ficar se expondo. Por isso foi construído na minha sala este labirinto invisível. Este é seu último teste. Atravesse o labirinto e venha até mim."

A gatuna estendeu uma das mãos devagar, até tocar na parede. Era estranho sentir o toque frio da pedra na palma da mão e não enxergar nada. Seguiu apalpando as paredes. Sentia-se cega. Mais de uma vez trombou em uma quina ou muro. As horas passavam, e Tenko começou a entrar em desespero. Agora estava no meio da sala, irremediavelmente perdida em meio às paredes invisíveis. O líder da guilda continuava em pé, imóvel, olhando fixamente para ela. A gatuna havia parado de andar. Ofegava, exausta depois de horas de caminhada infrutífera.

"Você está perto. Tem uma passagem à sua esquerda. Não pare".

Tenko levantou o olhar. O velho mestre continuava imóvel, braços cruzados. O rosto impassível parecia esculpido em madeira. A gatuna apalpou a parede à sua esquerda. Realmente, havia uma passagem. Seguiu por ela e foi se aproximando cada vez mais da escrivaninha do líder. Chegou em um beco sem saída.

"Não desista. Você está muito perto".

Ela não desistiu. Foram mais algumas árduas horas de caminhada, mais alguns encontrões em paredes invisíveis, mas antes do cair da noite Tenko Kitsune estava ao lado do líder da Guilda dos Assassinos do Deserto de Sograt. Nunca havia se sentido tão cansada. O velho mestre finalmente saiu de sua imobilidade, e lhe ofereceu uma cadeira. Tenko desabou. Em seguida, o mestre puxou uma cadeira para si mesmo e sentou ao lado da gatuna. Silenciosamente, tirou uma garrafa d'água de baixo da mesa e ofereceu um copo à gatuna, que engoliu o líquido rapidamente. Sussurrou um agradecimento. "Não estava envenenada, mas tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. Perdoarei essa falha porque você não cometeu nenhuma outra durante o teste", disse o mestre, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Surpresa, Tenko endireitou-se na cadeira. "Idiota! Como pude cometer um erro tão estúpido?", pensou ela. O velho mestre, porém, sorriu gentilmente.

"Tudo bem. Você completou o teste com excelência. Você ainda é jovem, e eu posso perdoar uma pequena falha. Bem vinda à Guilda dos Assassinos, Tenko Kitsune!"

Tenko sentiu seu sangue ferver. Mais uma vez, tinha vontade de gritar. Ela havia passado no teste! Era uma assassina agora, e poderia seguir com seu plano de vingança! Não pode conter um sorriso. Levantou-se e fez uma reverência, agradecendo ao líder da guilda. "Sente-se, Tenko Kitsune", ele disse, "vamos conversar um pouco. Seus olhos e seu sorriso demonstram uma intenção clara. Nossa profissão é derramar sangue, mas este não deve ser derramado sem um bom motivo. O que pretende fazer quando sair daqui, jovem guerreira?"

E então, Tenko contou ao velho mestre toda a história. Contou sobre seu pai, sobre Primus, sobre Shi e sobre seus planos de vingança. Sem saber a razão, o velho assassino lhe transmitia confiança. Quando terminou, o mestre parou por um momento, com a mão apoiada no queixo, seus olhos tristes fixos nos olhos ferozes da gatuna. "Vejo que está pronta para matar, Tenko Kitsune. Mas está pronta para morrer?"

"Como?", perguntou ela.

"Aquele que está disposto a matar deve estar disposto a morrer. Um assassino tira vidas, essa é sua profissão. Mas não seria justo viver para tirar a vida de outros e não aceitar que a sua fosse tirada, não acha? É a lei básica da reciprocidade. Um assassino tem a morte como companheira em todos os momentos. Convivemos com ela a cada dia, a cada minuto. Somos a Sombra da Morte! Alguém que a teme não é digno de fazer parte desta guilda. Aquele que tem medo de morrer jamais será um bom assassino".

Tenko ficou pensativa. "Você tem força e habilidade o bastante para aniquilar os soldados de seu pai, Tenko Kitsune", disse o velho mestre. "Para isso nem precisaria ter vindo até aqui. A sua força vem de você mesma. O que eu posso lhe oferecer é conhecimento. Técnica. E talvez, sabedoria. Essa sua vingança seria apenas uma chacina inútil. Não importa quanto sangue você derrame, seu amigo está morto. Mesmo que mate todos os soldados dos Renard, um a um, Shi no Toge continuará morto. Não arrisque sua vida em ações vazias, jovem guerreira. Eu posso perdoar seus erros, mas o mundo certamente não perdoará".

A gatuna baixou a cabeça. Via a razão nas palavras do velho assassino. Com muito esforço continha as lágrimas que tentavam escapar de seus olhos. Até que não agüentou mais, e desatou a soluçar, os grossos pingos que caiam de seus olhos formando uma pequena poça salgada no tampo da escrivaninha. A quem estava tentando enganar? Shi estava morto. Jamais o veria novamente. A vingança que planejava seria, além de inútil, injusta. O líder da guilda, imóvel como uma estátua, observava em silêncio o pranto da gatuna. Quando a garota começou a se acalmar, o velho assassino disse rispidamente:

"Se este era o único motivo pelo qual queria se tornar uma assassina, peço que se retire. Não precisamos de pessoas focadas em vinganças fúteis".

Tenko lentamente começou a se levantar. Cabisbaixa, andava em direção à porta. De repente, parou. Levantou a cabeça.

"Não. Tem mais um motivo".

"E qual seria?", perguntou o velho mestre.

"Tem alguém esperando por mim. Alguém que eu preciso proteger". Tenko virou-se bruscamente. Seus olhos mais ferozes que nunca.  
"Alguém que eu amo!"

"Entendo. Você quer se tornar uma assassina para proteger melhor essa pessoa". O mestre sorriu novamente. "Nunca deixe que seu amado se vá... o tempo nunca volta atrás! Que seu amor seja eterno!"

Em seguida, o velho assassino bradou:

"Todos que estiveram envolvidos no teste de Tenko Kitsune, por favor, venham até aqui!"

Imediatamente surgiram das sombras todos os assassinos que Tenko havia conhecido naquele dia. O assassino que cheirava a sangue e tinha um olho só, o homem invisível, que ela agora podia ver, a mulher com feições de gato, e mais alguns outros que ela não havia visto, mas que com certeza estiveram por perto. "O que acham desta gatuna?", disse o líder da guilda. "Ela está apta a ser uma de nós?"

"Ela é orgulhosa, e o orgulho é importante para um assassino. Somente ele impede que nos percamos na escuridão das nossas próprias almas. O orgulho impede que nos tornemos meras sombras de nós mesmos. Eu a aprovo!", disse o primeiro assassino.

"Heh heh heh... ela é destemida e impetuosa. Até demais, talvez. Mas é melhor do que se fosse uma covarde! Eu a aprovo também!", disse o segundo tutor.

"Purrrrrrrr... ela ainda é muito jovem, muito imatura. Mas sinto que esta garota tem algo especial. Ela encontrará o caminho certo, creio eu. E com o tempo, se tornará uma das melhores assassinas de Midgard. Eu a aprovo!", miou Bast, a terceira tutora.

"Ela é inexperiente, mas tem um coração nobre. Com o tempo, adquirirá conhecimento e sabedoria. Acredito que ela honrará o nome dos Assassinos do Deserto de Sograt.", disse o líder da guilda. "Tenko Kitsune, jamais nos envergonhe!"

Todos os assassinos ajoelharam-se, e Tenko os imitou. O mestre pegou em uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha uma caixa ricamente decorada. Abriu-a, e dela retirou um colar com um pequeno pingente, um busto de mulher com uma adaga cravada no peito. "Este é o Colar do Oblívio, símbolo dos assassinos. Ele representa o nosso orgulho. Honre sempre este símbolo!", disse ele, e colocou o colar no pescoço da gatuna.

"Levante-se, Tenko Kitsune! E a partir de agora, viva como uma assassina, uma filha do deus Loki! Não se esqueça de que isso foi uma escolha sua, e toda escolha representa uma mudança. Você jamais será uma gatuna novamente! A partir deste momento, você é a Sombra da Morte!"

Todos os assassinos se levantaram e fizeram uma leve reverência para o mais novo membro de sua guilda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Minha filha, já faz uma semana que todos os dias você se levanta antes do Sol nascer e volta para casa pouco antes dele se por. Sua busca é nobre, mas tudo me leva a imaginar que sua amiga gatuna pereceu no deserto.", disse o patriarca dos Aintaurë. "Devo a Tenko Kitsune minha vida, meu pai. Peço apenas mais um dia para tentar. Hoje Kuroi e eu sairemos em busca de Tenko, e se não a encontrarmos, me darei por vencida, e eternamente lamentarei não ter pago minha dívida."

O caçador concordou. Sethit Aintaurë jogou seu arco ao ombro e seguiu com Kuroi Yuri para o Deserto de Sograt, em busca de sua amiga desaparecida. Naquele dia porém, a arqueira e a mercadora não tiveram sorte. Já havia algumas horas que estavam presas em cima de uma pedra, cercadas por uma matilha faminta de Lobos do Deserto. Sethit havia afastado quantos podia com suas flechas, mas a fome dos lobos era mais forte. Agora a alijava da arqueira estava tão vazia quanto o estômago dos brutos que a cercavam, e tudo que restava fazer era esperar e rezar.

O dia já havia terminado e a Lua já ia alta no céu escuro. Era uma noite clara, de Lua cheia, e esta parecia um enorme disco de prata pendurado no firmamento. As duas garotas já haviam se acostumado com os uivos das feras, quando foram surpreendidas pelo silêncio. Logo em seguida, rosnados ferozes, e depois deles ganidos apavorados. Kuroi e Sethit olharam para baixo com a intenção de descobrir o que havia acontecido com seus perseguidores. Não viram nenhum lobo, exceto os que estavam mortos ou agonizantes no chão, brutalmente desfigurados. Os corpos retalhados eram apenas massas disformes de sangue e pelo.

Em meio à matilha morta, uma figura esguia encontrava-se de pé, banhada pelo luar, de costas para elas. Calçava botas leves, e tinha os tornozelos enfaixados. As pernas recobertas quase inteiras por uma malha de tecido escuro. No quadril, uma espécie de saia curta balançava suavemente com a brisa noturna. O abdome e o peito envoltos por faixas de tecido, assim como os tornozelos e pulsos. Um par de ombreiras metálicas brilhava, refletindo a luz da Lua. Caindo sobre os ombros, até o meio das costas, cabelos ondulados, da mesma cor do luar. Os antebraços também envoltos em tecido escuro, e em ambas as mãos, uma jur tinta de vermelho. A figura se virou de frente para as garotas, e elas puderam ver, com a luz da noite clara, um rosto pálido e anguloso, uma boca de lábios avermelhados. E no meio do rosto, em destaque, um par de selvagens, ferozes, furiosos olhos vermelho-sangue. No deserto, à noite, sob o luar, aquela figura parecia em perfeita harmonia com o ambiente. Poderia-se dizer até que era bela. Não a beleza requintada dos salões de baile, mas a beleza aterrorizante e misteriosa dos predadores.

"Vocês deviam ter me esperado em casa. Não é seguro ficar passeando à noite pelo meio do deserto".  
Kuroi sorriu. "Você conseguiu! Você é tão cabeçuda que até para morrer você é teimosa!". Tranquilamente, a assassina limpou o sangue das jurs e guardou-as de volta nas bainhas. Jogou a velha capa de viagem no ombro e ajeitou o sakkat na cabeça. "Eu acompanho vocês até em casa".

No meio do caminho, Tenko sentiu estar sendo observada. Olhou para trás. Olhos vermelhos encontraram olhos púrpura. Ela sorriu. "Ah, é você! Tenho que te agradecer. Estou em dívida com você!"

A raposa branca sorriu de volta, repuxando os lábios e abanando a longa cauda felpuda. Em seguida, saiu correndo e desapareceu no meio da noite.


End file.
